Light of Fireflies
by LittleFruit
Summary: The reincarnation of a girl with a pure and innocent soul and the clashing of the two cursed brothers. SasuSakuIta
1. Elysian: Found You

**Light of Fireflies**

 ** _Hotaru no Hikari_**

Hello! I have to tell a few things regarding this story. Hehe.

First, just for your information, I started editing _Light of Fireflies_ for the second time on Friday, April 10th 2015.

Second, this story I've thought of may have a complex situation. It's my first story and this is how I've thought so long before I wrote it. However, for you guys that want a happy ending kind of fic, I think you are reading the right story. This doesn't mean the plot isn't clear, though. I've already had plans for the next upcoming chapters.

Third, this story is off limits to authors who like to flame. I like the rule that I found when reading lots of fanfics: _If you do not like, do not read_. It's simple and peaceful, isn't it? But of course, critics and reviews would be most appreciated! I'd love to hear what each of you had to say for this story, since this is my first time writing and all.

Fourth and last, I would like to officially welcome you to my world. This is my thoughts, my feelings, my time, and my effort of writing. Thank you for paying this story a visit. So, please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate ideas and your kind suggestions regarding this story.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You'd be glad I don't.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fate, isn't something we can run from, is it?_

 _._

 _._

 **Here's mine.**

 **.**

 _ **It was dark.**_

" _ **It's night time," she figured.**_

 _ **The moon was so full and so bright, it chased the darkness away. She took in her surroundings; she was in the middle of a…forest? There were tall trees everywhere, lush green and they all looked amazingly identical that she couldn't figure out which way to go. The trees glowed under the moonlight and the way soft wind blows softly on her face made her feel at ease.**_

 _ **She was sitting on the soft grass, she realized. She was wearing a silk nightgown that was quite thin; it made her shiver slightly in cold. Her feet were bare as the tingling of the grass tickled her toes, even though it felt pleasant. She sighed in contentment. However, she had no confirmation that this place was safe in the slightest. Putting other thoughts aside, she decided to put on guard.**_

 _ **Just after that thought crossed her mind, she turned to find a clear, wide straight path way. Carefully, she stood up on her bare feet. She walked through the path way, since there was no other way anyway, she thought. Her footsteps were light, like her whole body felt like right now. It was getting brighter where the pathway ends, and out of curiosity she walked towards the awaiting light. With her own fascination she found out there was a lake.**_

 _ **Not too big of a lake, nor too small either. It looked perfect. The water was so clear that it shone under the moonlight. There were also flowers with each different color here and there that decorated the edge of the lake. The water rippled softly as the wind blew on the surface. She couldn't help but admire the view, her emerald eyes taking in everything, memorizing it under her gaze.**_

 _ **Her admiration towards the lake, however, was all forgotten when she heard something move from behind the bushes that surrounded the lake. She turned from the lake towards the source of the sound, and unconsciously took a step back. Fear evident in her eyes of what or who could have been there. She put her hands together in front of her chest. She gathered her courage on her voice and she said in a low voice,**_

" _ **Who's there?"**_

 _ **Tall, dark figure walked out slowly from the shadows, his figure blending perfectly within. With a few steps forward that he made, she finally could see his figure perfectly. She figured that she had never seen anyone who looked so mesmerizing standing under the moonlight.**_

 _ **He had spiky raven hair and bangs that covered some parts of his face, dark blue turtle neck t-shirt and pants with black shoes, a black coat that hung elegantly from his shoulders, and most of all, those deep and endless onyx orbs that captivated her and made her stare at him openly.**_

 _ **She felt weirdly attracted to those orbs, and felt herself slowly drowned in them.**_

 _ **Because she noticed things that were unusual to human eyes; things uncommon and inhuman.**_

 _ **Because she didn't feel truly human.**_

" _ **Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to stare?"**_

 _ **His voice broke her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened.**_

 _ **His voice was unexpectedly gentle, unlike what she'd imagined. And even though it was chilly out here in the open, the cold was long forgotten and was the last thing in her mind right now. His voice made her felt relieved and safe, and it drove her fear away. Her shoulders lost its stiff posture and she had a look of relief all over her face. She had put her guard down and didn't take him as a threat.**_

 _ **He had made her trust him.**_

 _ **She blinked again, realizing that she hadn't answered to his comment. Lowering her gaze, she spoke in a lower voice,**_

" _ **I'm sorry."**_

 _ **He chuckled.**_

 _ **He took a step forward and in a blink of an eye, he stood right in front of her. She could feel his body heat radiating warmly towards her body that she could almost sighed in contentment. He stood a head taller than her so his body blocked the cold blow of the wind. Her hands unconsciously gripped the hem of her nightgown. How did he do that?**_

 _ **He was staring at her face intently as if to memorize every line.**_

 _ **Suddenly, he raised his hand to her face to caress her cheek softly.**_

 _ **She froze.**_

 _ **His hand was calloused and big, but it was so gentle. The way he caressed her cheek surprised her. She didn't know that he was capable of such gentleness in the first place.**_

" _ **You must be the one."**_

 _ **She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes raising up to meet his.**_

 _ **He was looking at her with that look of longing.**_

 _ **And sadness.**_

 _ **It was as if he had lost something so precious; the part of his life and soul.**_

 _ **And how she secretly longed to be longed.**_

 ** _She missed how someone would look at her with those eyes full of emotions. She missed having another person look at her being entirely, having their attention focused on her being, even just a little while._**

" _ **What do you mean?" her voice was a slight whisper.**_

 _ **He broke out of his gaze and shook his head gently. He smiled at her and retracted his hand from her cheek.**_

" _ **It's nothing."**_

 ** _She was almost disappointed on the lost warmth that radiated from his hand. Her cheek was still feeling a little warm, and she was sure that if she'd take a look at the mirror right now, her face was no doubt red already. She was already surprised by how she felt relieved and believed that he wasn't a bad person that meant harm to her. That gentle touch he made and his onyx gaze looking at her with softened gaze made her instincts told her so._**

 _ **She felt unbelievably comfortable with his presence.**_

 _ **It was as if she had known him forever. There was this pleasant feeling that grew in her chest from time to time. Her natural instincts were telling her that he was no predator and she wasn't the role prey. They were telling her he was an ally, or probably more than that.**_

 _ **She turned her gaze to the lake that had been forgotten by her and a question came to her mind.**_

" _ **Do you know where we are?"**_

 _ **He raised an eyebrow at her, which she didn't notice with her full attention directed to the lake. He had expected that she would at least ask him who he was, what his name was, where he came from, or anything that required information regarding his identity. But, her question was still logically acceptable, given her situation at this very moment.**_

 _ **He smirked; she was the one after all.**_

 _So innocent._

" _ **We're in Elysian."**_

 _ **She turned her gaze from the lake to look at him, confusion clear in her eyes.**_

" _ **What is Elysian? And how did I get here?"**_

 _ **He smiled at her and raised his right hand to ruffle her pink hair. She closed her eyes in comfort.**_

 _ **And that was when he noticed it.**_

 _So pure._

" _ **I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet."**_

 _ **She saw him turned his gaze to look at the full moon right behind her, and she unconsciously followed his gaze by turning her whole form to look at the moon.**_

" _ **Time's almost up."**_

 _ **She heard him say from her back. She turned around to face him once more, but she was shocked to find that he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes widened.**_

 _ **He was gone.**_

 _ **She looked around the lake desperately in hope of finding him. Her eyes scanned her surroundings carefully but quickly. But he was really gone. There were no signs of him at all, and the warmth of his presence until just now was no longer there.**_

 _ **Like he was never there to begin with.**_

" _ **Hey, where are you?"**_

 _ **She was scared all of sudden. The thought of being alone came to her mind again. She put arms around herself to cover from the cold.**_

 _ **She wanted him back.**_

" _ **Please," his voice began. "Please, Sakura." His voice was pleading; pleading to her.**_

 _ **She turned her head everywhere but she couldn't see him. But she could hear his voice clear in her mind. She wondered where and how could he have learned her name, but she let it slide. The first priority was to find his location.**_

" _ **Where are you?"**_

" _ **Please," he said again. "Don't tell anyone."**_

 _ **She heard his voice again.**_

" _ **Don't tell anyone about this meeting."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened slightly when she saw his figure across the lake, each passing second getting farther and farther, smaller and smaller. She ignored on whatever he said earlier and she began running towards him on pure instincts and tried to reach for him, but it was too late.**_

" _ **Hey... Wait!"**_

 _ **She ran as fast as she could, hoping she could catch him and stop him from leaving. Her bare feet pushed harder on the grass in order to push her body to run faster towards his direction. She called out to him,**_

" _ **Please, wait!"**_

 _ **She felt a familiar twinge of pain and fear grew in her chest.**_

 _ **She screamed,**_

" _ **Don't leave me all alone!"**_

"Please!"

She jolted from bed, panting and gasping for air. She blinked when she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, at her very own house. She remembered every inch and part of the dream, and she could swear it seemed more like a reality than a dream. His voice still rang clearly in her mind, along with his features. Hell, she even remembered every detail, like the lake, the trees, and the flowers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone on her bedside table. She stared at her phone for a few seconds, still in a daze from her previous dream. A frown grazed her pretty features. She had been getting nightmares ever since she was a little, but this kind of dream was new. Did it mean something? She shook her head.

She sighed and she finally took her phone in her hand and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Her voice was still hoarse like it always did on mornings. She leaned on the hard board of her bed and her hand gripped the end of the white sheets that rested against her thigh. She looked on her right, where the window curtains let the morning sun rays slipped into the room. The weather looked nice today, she thought. The sun was shining just right and cumulus clouds were performing on a quite steady pace.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama. Did I wake you?" A calm voice came through the other line.

She recognized the voice as Wei's. He was basically one of her closest people, which she didn't have much. He drove her everywhere, he reminded her things, and he did everything she ordered him to. He was like her personal caretaker since she lived alone in the house and away from her parents.

Yes, she lived away from her parents. This had never been a problem for her. She lived in a normal house, even bigger than average, all alone. She had maids coming every morning to clean the whole house. Her life had been nothing but luxurious. Her family owned a huge company that ruled over Japan alongside with other great companies. They said that everything and everyone was in her reach. But, they were wrong.

Putting those "caretaker" stuff aside, Wei was simply a good friend. He had opened her mind regarding having a friend to talk to when she had troubles. She used to ignore the idea of having a real friend, for she only made "friends" with her father's friends' children. They took nothing personally and never said anything serious. Their gatherings were all limited to just a point to pass the time. They ate in famous restaurants, shopping together, or talked nonsense all day. They were a perfect distraction to her real life.

However, Wei was different. He was someone who would listen to her problems and helped her without hoping for anything in return. He was loyal and he kept secrets. He was kind right from the heart, and his words were always comforting and pleasant to the ear. Unfortunately, their meeting was initially ordered by _her_.

Her _stepmother_.

And she hated it. She hated _her_. She hated the fact that most of the people she encountered were not by chance or sheer luck, they were all planned by _her_. It was as if her life was already planned and sorted out carefully already. It reminded her of how powerless and useless she was compared to that woman.

"Mm, not at all. I woke up early today. What is it?" Her voice was nothing but calm for she already knew what Wei was about to tell her.

It's—

"It's about your mother, Sakura-sama. She asked me to deliver a package she had personally prepared for you."

 _Her_.

She sighed, "Do you know what it is?"

Wei was hesitant for a moment. "It's a dress, Sakura-sama. From what I've heard, the Haruno Corporation will be hosting a party tonight in celebration for a new cooperation with a certain company. She had requested that you are to wear this dress for tonight."

 _Her order_.

"And it is crucial that you attend the party tonight. She will see to it personally that you will undoubtedly be there."

It was a party like this that she wished she wasn't born in high level society. Even though she could decline the idea of attending a company's party, she could only do it once in a while. Her presence as the daughter of Haruno Company's owner would most likely needed to gatherings such as these. It was the reputation of the company, and the talk of people. No matter how much she disliked it, her name and face were still there on public and people couldn't help but know of her. She wasn't keen on learning people's names, though. She never wanted to get involved in the company she was born in.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she said, "Alright."

* * *

When she arrived at the party, there were people who welcomed her with kind greetings and formal compliments. Some would even commented on how she looked _radiant_ tonight. She didn't answer them as usual, for she didn't know who they were, but even she had been taught manners so she smiled throughout the whole thing.

She was wearing a violet dress that hung closely low on her mid thigh. The front side of the dress was being pulled up by silk golden ribbons towards the direction of her shoulder. Her pink hair was loose and swaying softly on her back as she walked. She wore a pair of golden earrings and her makeup was light but it matched her complexion. Her wrist was adorned with a bracelet chosen to pair with her dress. To say it all, her figure was perfect as she walked with those heels flawlessly.

She was perfect and flawless. The only thing missing was her eyes. They never lit up with any emotion. She remained emotionless like a pretty still doll.

Yes, that's all she was.

A doll.

She might _actually_ be happy when people complimented her, if not for the dress was chosen personally by the person she hated the most: _her stepmother_. And besides, these people were not even her father's friends. They were his _associates_. They only stayed around because her father was one of the most famous people in Japan. They were the kind of people who would stick to others for business priority. The thought of it made her clench her fists unconsciously.

As she walked through the crowds, there were many people, _men particularly_ , that tried to take her attention. They would bow occasionally to show their utmost respect and said something _nice and sweet_ , or tried giving her a handful of red roses. But none of them did take her attention even in the slightest.

Until, a certain man did.

He was tall and lean. His figure was held with confidence and pride overwhelmed his whole being. He gave off an aura of masculine and maturity. His hair was long dark blue pulled together into a low ponytail. His bangs covered some parts of his face. His eyes were ones she had never seen before. They were dark blue and they looked so bottomless; like you could actually drown in them.

 _ **He had spiky raven hair and bangs that covered some parts of his face, dark blue turtle neck t-shirt and pants with black shoes, a black coat that hung elegantly from his shoulders, and most of all, those deep and endless onyx orbs that made her caught staring at him openly.**_

 _ **She felt weirdly attracted to those orbs, and felt herself slightly drowned in them.**_

 _ **Because she noticed things that were unusual to human eyes; things uncommon and inhuman.**_

Her eyes widened. Those eyes...

Was it him?

Unconsciously, she changed her walking direction to where he was standing currently. She made her way out of the crowd with quite an effort. There were many people that wanted to greet her and had a little chat with her, but she ignored them nonchalantly. Her eyes were focused to his presence and his presence only. Her feet were moving on their own accord, controlled by her overwhelming curiosity.

It might be her only chance. She needed to know who he was, and what was he doing in her dreams. What did he mean by what he had said before?

" _ **You must be the one."**_

She quickened her pace and when she finally got out of the crowd, she saw him clearly.

" _ **We're in Elysian."**_

He was talking in a rather polite manner with a man with long spiky grey hair. She had just noticed that he was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. His appearance was rather appealing; it was no doubt that he was one of the important people his father knew, for he was invited to this private celebration party. And he, too, looked quite intelligent somehow.

She watched as he slowly noticed her presence and her stare for quite the moment now and he turned his view towards her direction. Their eyes meet instantly, and she noticed that he was looking at her with slight attraction and amusement in his eyes. Then, when she reached her destination, she stopped and stood still beside him.

He smiled at her.

"Ah, you are here."

Her expression was quickly filled with confusion and when she was about to open her mouth to speak, the man next to him suddenly bowed politely in order to greet her presence. She turned to him, surprised.

"Good evening, Sakura-sama. I am Hatake Kakashi," he gave her a warm smile. "Now that you've come to meet Uchiha-san. I will take my leave and give you two some privacy."

He bowed again and she was speechless as she watched him disappear into the crowd. She turned her attention back onto the person now standing in front of her.

"…Uchiha-san?" she asked, confusion evident in her tone.

He smiled again, "Yes, Haruno-san?"

"Who are you?"

He blinked.

Then he laughed.

She blinked; taken aback by his sudden outburst. It was a soft laugh and he gave off more aura of masculine with his husky voice and calm demeanor.

When he recovered from his laughter, he turned and face her with his smile.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, Haruno-san. You do not know of me?"

She shook her head in reply.

"Well, I must say I am quite surprised. Didn't your mother inform this beforehand?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Inform what, Uchiha-san?"

He smiled softly at her. "Our company's alliance and our engagement."

* * *

 _ **It was dark.**_

 _ **That was her first thought when she opened her eyes. Her second thought was the moon, it was as full as the last time she saw it. The third was she found herself lying on the soft grasses. The fourth, she was at the lake; exactly like last time. The same place she found herself like last time she got here.**_

 _ **She stood up carefully, minding her nightgown. She inspected the place; it really was the same one. How did she get here again was really out of her knowledge, and she suddenly realized at that very moment that someone might hold the key to her answers.**_

 **That person from last time** _ **, she figured.**_

 _ **She walked around the lake to find signs or traces of him, but he was nowhere. After what seemed to be forever, she sighed and sat at the edge of the lake. She turned to stare at the clear water beside her. Touching the water with her fingertips, she muttered,**_

" _ **I wish I could see him again."**_

 _ **The water rippled and shone, and it was too bright for her as she shut her eyes close and retracted her hand. When she felt the light had decreased and gone, she opened them again and saw a tree across the lake.**_

 _ **It stood out among the others; she wondered why she didn't see it before. Its leaves were much greener and its fruits were so enchanting that she found herself walking towards the tree. The tree itself came to her sight instead of the person she wished for, and it pulled at her curiosity again. Standing on her tiptoes, she raised a hand and picked one of the fruits the enchanted tree bore.**_

 _ **She brought the enchanting fruit closer to her mouth to take a bite, but was stopped by a voice she recently heard that she found it oddly familiar.**_

" _ **Don't eat that."**_

 _ **She stopped midway and turned to the interrupter, and gasped.**_

 _ **There he was, the person she'd been looking for, standing a few feet away from her, staring at her blankly. Her hold on the fruit loosened and it fell to the ground, abandoned and forgotten. With a few light steps towards his direction, she was there, standing in front of him just like last time.**_

" _ **You're here." He could tell by her choice of expression that she was happy to see him. Her eyes glimmered under the moonlight and he saw the slightest bit of affection held in them. He smirked. Nevertheless, if he came one second later than he did, she'd be in terrible danger. He frowned and took a second look at the fruit abandoned on the grass. He didn't want any of danger came her way.**_

" _ **You shouldn't eat anything that looks so enchanting, Sakura. Everyone knows that." He gently said to her, but some way in a scolding tone. She bit her lip and looked down, not knowing what to say to him.**_

" _ **I don't know... It looks different than any fruit I've ever seen."**_

 _ **He sighed. "Exactly. Shouldn't you be somewhat more aware?"**_

"… _ **I'm sorry."**_

 _ **She looked so sad; like a girl being scolded by her mother and he knew he made it sound like he was angry at her. Sighing, he ruffled her hair just like last time, an act she found the way he showed his affection.**_

 _ **She smiled sheepishly at him, and he couldn't help but smile softly at her. Any more minute in this place without his supervision and she could basically lost her soul to this place. Even though the heaven itself didn't find her presence as a threat, and even permitted her to enter, she was still human. So fragile and weak to stand what this place could offer.**_

 _ **Unexpectedly, she started asking him questions in a manner that wasn't like last time. It was probably because she was afraid of not learning the fact, again. And she wasn't going to take the chance like last time he left her.**_

" _ **Hey, where did you go? Why did you disappear like last time?" He turned his head down a bit to look at her face. She was confused, he could tell. Her fair complexion was adorned with worry. He smiled. He should give her answers soon.**_

" _ **There are reasons."**_

 _ **She raised an eyebrow at him. "That didn't answer a thing."**_

 _ **He chuckled. She was interesting all right.**_

" _ **Basically, I never left." She kept her eyebrow raised at him.**_

 _ **He thought for a moment then said, "Why don't you ask another one? I'll answer anything."**_

 _ **Her eyes lit up. "Anything?"**_

 _ **He nodded. He led them both to the spot near the lake that was surrounded by small flowers, and she followed. The flowers were colorful and they held soft light on their petals. She watched him take a seat between them. Minding the flowers she lifted her silk nightgown carefully, and followed his actions. They both sat comfortably on the grass and faced the lake as they started to talk.**_

 _ **She set her eyes on the water and then towards him, "You said this place is called Elysian. What is that?"**_

 _ **He stared at her from the corners of his eyes. Her small face was covered by her pink bangs and it suited her perfectly. Her big eyes, shining with curiosity and interest were staring at him. She was beautiful. Perfect, even. Her confidence was also guided with character, which made her even flawless. He didn't know why he was destined to be with her. The reasons, he would never know about. Why fate chose this; he or anyone couldn't tell.**_

 _ **But, he was grateful he had someone so perfect for his pitch black life.**_

 _ **Someone that would light up the darkness of his world. Someone that would made a balance; a part of that puzzle that remained a mystery for all of this time. The puzzle he desperately searched for hundreds of years. And now, he had found her.**_

 _ **The perfect piece of him.**_

" _ **It is a place where the untainted and heroic souls are resting."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened slightly, "Souls? Does that mean I'm dead?"**_

 _ **But it couldn't be. She was sure she woke up after the last time she came here. This was supposed to be a dream, created by her own imagination inside her very own mind.**_

 _ **He shook his head, "The soul itself doesn't need to be dead to visit The Elysian Fields. It just needs to be pure and untainted. This is the place where the untainted souls find their happiness and bliss, forever."**_

 _ **She frowned. "I still don't get it. Then does that mean, my soul is—"**_

" _ **Untainted? Yes. It's the only logical reason why you can visit Elysian whenever you like."**_

" _ **A logical reason? Then, you don't know for real why I'm here? What about you?"**_

" _ **I am here because of you. Elysian is a place where a person finds their happiness. My happiness stays within you, Sakura, and I could say it works likewise for you. As to why I'm here with you, let's just say—"**_

 _ **He smirked.**_

"— _ **it's fate."**_

 _ **She blinked for a second, absorbing all this new information in. Then, she nodded and put her forefinger on her chin, a gesture that meant she was thinking. She thought about what question she should ask next. While he was here, she thought, she could ask questions, first.**_

" _ **Why didn't you allow me to eat that fruit?"**_

 _ **He stared at her. "You just can't. Its magic is unfit for a human. It will be too strong for you to handle."**_

 _ **The way he said that word 'human' with ease made her shudder and think.**_

" _ **What are you?"**_

 _ **He blinked. He didn't expect her to ask that question this soon. It seemed like she was cleverer than he thought she'd be.**_

 _ **He smirked.**_

 _ **She caught on fast. All the more reason why she's perfect.**_

" _ **I'm an immortal." She blinked.**_

" _ **Like a vampire?" He chuckled. She did know a little about immortals, though.**_

" _ **Well, yes and no." She raised an eyebrow. "It's true that we don't sleep and we can produce fangs like vampires if needed, but we're different. Sunlight would not harm us; and neither does holy water. We're pretty much alive and born, not bitten."**_

" _ **What do you eat?" He smirked. "Blood, or human food. I can survive on either."**_

 _ **He saw her sigh in relief, and he chuckled.**_

" _ **Why? Thought I might want to eat you?"**_

 _ **She glared at his teasing, "Well… Who wouldn't think the way I did?"**_

" _ **Don't flatter yourself too much, Sa-ku-ra." She glared again.**_

" _ **Fine, say whatever you want." she huffed.**_

 _ **He chuckled at her childish stunt and ruffled her hair again. Her eyes softened in response and she couldn't help but smiling like a little kid being complimented. She had never felt loved before. And his act made her think he knew that from the very start; that's why he kept doing nice things to her.**_

 _ **When he arrived just now, she was more than happy to see him. Hell, with that look on her face he'd bet she had**_ **hoped** _ **she'd see him. And a few seconds ago, she was scared by finding out his real identity. She was too easy to figure out. Her feelings were written all over her face.**_

" _ **Last time, you said that I was 'the one'. What does that mean?"**_

 _ **So she remembered that part too.**_

" _ **That means," he smirked. "You're mine."**_

 _ **She blinked and then she quickly turned her head to the side when heat rushed to her face.**_

 _ **She shook her head. She still needed explanations. She had to understand everything and that's top priority.**_

" _ **I don't know what that means."**_

 _ **He sighed. Might as well tell her. Better sooner done than later.**_

" _ **Immortals, have mates. They don't live alone forever. They have each a lifetime partner fated beside them to accompany them throughout their lives."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me that I'm your…" He chuckled.**_

" _ **Glad you figured that out on your own."**_

 _ **She fell silence, thinking. And then she move to sit facing him. A thought occurred to her, "But you're an immortal and I'm human."**_

 _ **Getting her point, he explained further. "Yes, and there are ways to turn human into immortals." Her face turned serious.**_

" _ **How does one become an immortal?"**_

 _ **He smirked. "You really want to be with me, Sakura? You seem to be thinking this harder than I thought."**_

 _ **She glared at him and gave his shoulder a playful punch. "You didn't answer my question." He laughed. At least the tension was relieved a bit.**_

" _ **Well, you can't." She blinked. "Immortals are born as humans as first; when they come of age the immortal blood that runs through their systems activates and they stop aging. Humans can become immortals if they are the immortals' mate. The immortal can change his human mate into an immortal."**_

 _ **She thought again. "So a normal human without an immortal mate can never be an immortal?"**_

 _ **He nodded. "Never. Because an immortal can only have one mate a lifetime."**_

" _ **And because humans didn't even know that we exist."**_

 _ **She nodded in understanding. "I get it now."**_

 _ **He flicked her nose softly. "Took you forever." She glared at him.**_

" _ **Hey! That was so uncalled for."**_

 _ **He stared at her bluntly with that gaze again and she couldn't help but focused her whole attention to the lake instead to keep the heat from her face.**_

" _ **Hey, why are you telling me all of this now? I mean, you said you couldn't tell me yet, before."**_

 _ **His playful expression changed to a frown.**_

" _ **Because the time had come sooner than I thought. The prophecy is fulfilling."**_

 _ **His frown got deeper.**_

" _ **It's almost time."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened. She saw him staring at the moon again just like last time. Did that mean he would disappear like last time? He was looking at the moon so intently as if it was hypnotizing him. He stood up, and she unconsciously grabbed his hand in reflex, afraid he'd go without saying anything.**_

 _ **Surprised by her move, he looked at her in the eyes. She looked at him with that look on her face. He asked, "What's wrong?"**_

" _ **Are you leaving?" Sadness was evident in her voice.**_

 _ **He smiled.**_

" _ **No, we both are."**_

 _ **She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but she saw this light coming from the moon above them, shining upon them. It was getting brighter and brighter every second, and she was getting difficulties seeing him. But his hand holding hers was guarantee he was still there. She turned to face him.**_

" _ **Hey, you never told me your name."**_

 _ **She could see him faintly smirking at her before he gently squeezed her hand. She could see both of them fading into the light coming from the moon. Before the light totally fell upon both of them, she heard his voice. It was faint.**_

" _ **Uchiha…"**_

* * *

 _ **When he told me:**_

 **"I am here because of you. Elysian is a place where a person finds their happiness. My happiness stays within you, Sakura, and I could say it works likewise for you. As to why I'm here with you, let's just say—"**

 **He smirked.**

 **"—it's fate."**

 _ **I didn't even turn down the idea of our encounter being a part of fate.**_

 _ **Because secretly,**_

 _ **hopefully,**_

 _ **it was really fate.**_

* * *

A/N : Elysian is from the Greek Mythology "The Elysian Fields" and the word "Elysium"; it means "A place or condition of ideal happiness" or as usually people call it, "The world of dreams".

This fic has been beta-ed by _Michlynx_. Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help.

Thanks for reading Light of Fireflies, Chapter 1.

Review please!

June 25, 2015  
cheraurel


	2. Dreams, Reality, Memories

Hello there!

Did you guys realize that Wei is an OC? Haha. Well, he's mine. He has black spiky hair; the typical guy that often shows up in anime or mangas. He has an easy going attitude, although in this story he has to show up some toughness to deal with both Sakura's stepmother and Sakura herself.

Well, that's all that I need to say.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

 _I understand that feeling_

.

.

 _of_ _ **loneliness**_ _, and of_ _ **pain**_

.

 **too well.**

 _ **His frown got deeper.**_

" _ **It's almost time."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened. She saw him staring at the moon again just like last time. Did that mean he would disappear like last time? He was looking at the moon so intently as if it was hypnotizing him. He stood up, and she unconsciously grabbed his hand in reflex, afraid he'd go without saying anything.**_

 _ **Surprised by her move, he looked at her in the eyes. She looked at him with that look on her face. He asked, "What's wrong?"**_

" _ **Are you leaving?" Sadness was evident in her voice.**_

 _ **He smiled.**_

" _ **No, we both are."**_

 _ **She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but she saw this light coming from the moon above them, shining upon them. It was getting brighter and brighter every second, and she was getting difficulties seeing him. But his hand holding hers was guarantee he was still there. She turned to face him.**_

" _ **Hey, you never told me your name."**_

 _ **She could see him faintly smirking at her before he gently squeezed her hand. She could see both of them fading into the light coming from the moon. Before the light totally fell upon both of them, she heard his voice. It was faint.**_

" _ **Uchiha—"**_

Her eyes snapped open.

She gasped.

"— _ **Sasuke."**_

What was that? Was she in another dream?

She stood up in her bed and took in her surroundings. She was in a room, but obviously not hers. The bedroom was ordinary; the bed was located near the window, a lamp that stood on the bedside table, a dressing table and its chair, and huge led TV that hung on the wall across the bed. The decoration of the room was similar though, like one of the hotels that her family owned.

Her eyes widened.

She _was_ in the hotel that her family owned. She was attending the very party her family hosted, the one to celebrate the company alliance and her—

She gasped. The engagement.

She remembered _everything_. She had been attending the party, and then she found something, _someone_ , that caught her attention. Those endless onyx orbs that made her attracted from the very start. They were like the ones in her dreams, but…

"… _ **Uchiha-san?" she asked, confusion evident in her tone.**_

 _ **He smiled again, "Yes, Haruno-san?"**_

" _ **Who are you?"**_

 _ **He blinked.**_

 _ **Then he laughed.**_

 _ **She blinked; taken aback by his sudden outburst. It was a soft laugh and he gave off more aura of masculine with his husky voice and calm demeanor.**_

 _ **When he recovered from his laughter, he turned and face her with his smile.**_

" _ **I am Uchiha Itachi, Haruno-san. You do not know of me?"**_

She moved her hand to her chin, a gesture to imply that she was thinking at the moment.

" _ **Hey, you never told me your name."**_

 _ **She could see him faintly smirking at her before he gently squeezed her hand. She could see both of them fading into the light coming from the moon. Before the light totally fell upon both of them, she heard his voice. It was faint.**_

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke."**_

So the man she encountered at the party was _not_ the one in her dreams, after all. She recognized the slightest difference such as the light in their eyes when they talk, their hair length and the warmth of their voices, but she was too occupied with the curiosity filling her thoughts to actually take a closer inspection about these matters.

They looked too alike.

And to make matters worse, she was engaged to one of them without realizing it.

She made a move to get out of bed, but the sound of the door opening made her freeze in her place. Unconsciously, her eyes glared at the person entering the room.

"Oh, my. You woke up already, Sakura-chan."

The woman's voice was gentle and steady, like how she graced herself. She closed the door behind her carefully with her dainty fingers and the way she held herself showed off the elite manners of a high standing person.

"I was quite worried when I heard you collapsed at the party. Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

The woman's hair was silky black, her face was pretty enough to make men wanted to sweep her off her feet, and her dress showed her hourglass figure perfectly. Her makeup was thick and her smile was attractive that people wouldn't have second thought that it was actually fake. She was calm and composed in her every act and talk.

This woman, she was Haruno Haruka.

The person she hated the most in the world.

She had taken everything away from her, leaving her in a cold wasted land.

The sound of Haruno Haruka's heels as she walked echoed throughout the whole room and she could only stare at her with expressionless eyes as her stepmother walked towards the direction of the bed she was currently on. Then, she sat on the bed right beside her form.

She finally opened her mouth and spoke.

"What did you do this time?" her voice was filled with hatred as she spoke in a not-so-polite manner towards her stepmother.

Haruka blinked to show her innocence but Sakura wasn't buying her act in the slightest. Haruka's expression reflected those of confusion but she spoke anyway.

"Whatever do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

Her voice was filled with worry. It was as if she had no idea whatever her stepdaughter was talking about currently. Sakura glared at her.

"The engagement. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise and then she made a sad expression on her face. She folded her hands gracefully on top of her hips then said, "I was planning to tell you, Sakura-chan, but you didn't give me the chance to talk to you, remember? Besides, your father decided on the engagement to ensure the alliance with the Uchiha Corporation would go well, even in the future."

Then, she could almost cringe when she saw Haruka's smile.

"You wouldn't want to go against your father's wishes, would you? He would be very disappointed, Sakura-chan."

She clenched her fists on the bed sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white. She hated her. She hated her _so much_ for knowing her _weakness_. Because no matter how much she tried to deny it herself, she would never go against her father's wishes. No matter how many reasons she tried to tell herself, she would comply with all her father's demands in the end.

Because he was the last person she had as family.

"And in any way I see it, Sakura-chan, Uchiha Itachi is a great man. He is the Uchiha prodigy and the next heir to the Uchiha family. And he has certain charms, doesn't he? He really suits you."

She turned her gaze to her hands which were still clenching the sheets. Her gaze softened, signaling her own submission to this engagement matter.

She was weak, and powerless. She couldn't even catch one person's attention even though she tried with all her willpower to. He didn't even bother thinking about her life, to suddenly engage her to someone in a matter of time like that. Why wasn't she surprised? Her father never cared for her wellbeing, much less her future.

"Leave."

Sakura's voice was cold, and distant. Haruno Haruka's eyes widened in surprise as the aura around her stepdaughter suddenly changed. She raised a hand to touch Sakura's shoulder as an act to comfort her, but Sakura's eyes snapped to her direction in a blink of an eye and she slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Sakura quickly moved to get out of bed. She realized that she was still wearing the violet dress from earlier, and the only thing missing was her purse and heels. She quickly wore the heels that stood next to her bed foot and located the purse on the bedside table and took it with her.

Her heels echoed throughout the room as she quickly made a move towards the door. Haruno Haruka could do nothing to stop her stepdaughter movements but to stare at her with concern in her eyes. Sakura ignored her presence completely and raised her hand to the doorknob to open them. She was intending to leave quickly and get away from the wicked witch of a stepmother.

When she opened the door, she was met with the last person she wanted to meet in the world at the moment.

Uchiha Itachi.

She halted in her movements in order to prevent crashing onto his form. She remained expressionless as she stared to those familiar orbs she often encountered lately in her dreams. He stood a good foot taller than her, and this seemed to intimidate her at the very least. He had the same height of Sasuke, now that she'd thought about it. She took a step back to give them more space, but then a feminine and mature voice that came from behind her interrupted their encounter.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. What a perfect timing."

Sakura turned her head to the side and caught sight of her stepmother's smile, directed at Itachi sweetly.

The man in front of her nodded to her stepmother in a polite manner. "Haruka-san."

Then his onyx gaze met her own again. "Are you alright?"

Before she could say anything to answer, her stepmother suddenly touched her shoulder with her cold fingers and she couldn't help but flinch at the touch. Itachi's eyes flickered a little to her direction, and she had no doubt he had noticed her slightest movement she made just now.

"Sakura-chan was only shocked of her sudden engagement to you, Itachi-kun. It must be taking quite a toll of her, the news. I thought that maybe you can enlighten her with your presence and get to know each other."

She opened her mouth to decline the thought, but Itachi smiled and beat her to it.

"Of course, Haruka-san."

Her stepmother clapped her hand together in front of her and smiled, "That's great, Itachi-kun. I shall leave you two to your own then. Take your time, dear. I will inform to the guests about the delayed engagement." She gave one last smile towards the pair and made her leave.

"Shall we go somewhere else?"

She turned her gaze towards him and was met with those onyx orbs. She thought about the situation she was currently in. If she were to leave, she would never study the whole engagement situation; nevertheless she would be stuck in the same situation forever. However, if she were to talk to him and learn something about this whole thing, she might find something about the dreams or the engagement. She decided she'd take her chances.

Her gaze escaped his and looked downwards.

"Okay."

* * *

He took her to the balcony located next to the ballroom; right beside where the party took place. The sky was dark, and she was reminded of the time. How long had it been since she collapsed? What happened after she collapsed and who took her to the room? Her thoughts were filled with so many unanswered questions that it almost made her head explode.

They walked into the balcony in complete silence and when they reached the railings, they both stopped simultaneously. Itachi had noticed that the girl, no, _woman_ , currently standing beside him had her thoughts elsewhere. He stared at nothingness as he spoke to interrupt her thoughts:

"Sakura."

She blinked when she realized he had called her name and she was brought back to the harsh reality as she turned her head to face him.

"Yes?"

He stared at her face, expressionless. Her hair looked soft, her face glowed in effect of the moonlight, her eyes reflecting her soul; still untouched, pure, and innocent. And all of this was never meant to be his. His eyes hardened at the thought. But he was willing to risk everything he had and put them on for show, just for this. For her. Her beautiful emerald eyes, her long and soft pink hair, her small and pretty face, her pink and plump lips, her petite body, her _everything_.

"Are you bored when you are with me, Sakura?"

She blinked in confusion. Did she make him think that way? She didn't mean to offend him at all from the very start. She spoke in a rather hurried manner,

"Ah— No, Uchiha-san. Rather, I—"

"Then you are not permitted to space off when you are with me."

She shut her mouth at what he had said, surprised. She hadn't expected the Uchiha prodigy to be so blunt with his words. True, she didn't know much about the other companies. However, she had heard from several sources that the Uchiha Company was originally from the Uchiha Clan, like hers. The Uchihas were always described as cold, anti-social, and always proud of their clan. They couldn't be more subtle in describing the Uchihas.

This was probably her second time talking to an Uchiha, next to Sasuke. Alongside with her parents, she had had the chance to meet Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto face to face before. But, she never actually _talked_ to them. Their conversations were limitedly polite and all about formality. With them, she had never voiced out her opinions or thoughts, for she had no place to do so. Even as the daughter of the Head of Haruno Corp, she was still nothing compared to Haruka.

Now that _that_ had crossed her thought, Haruka said that Itachi was the heir of the Uchiha clan. As clueless as she got, she still knew that Uchiha Fugaku was the Uchiha Patriarch, the Matriarch being Uchiha Mikoto. That meant Itachi was the son of Fugaku and Mikoto. Her eyes widened. She never noticed.

Moreover, who was Sasuke, then? He said it himself in her dreams that he was an Uchiha. She was sure that she had heard him loud and clear, so there was no mistaking it anymore. She shook her head mentally. She'd be getting nowhere if she never asked herself.

"Uchiha-san—"

"Itachi."

She blinked again. Cutting her words off, he looked at her intently.

"What?"

"You are to call me Itachi."

Was that an order she heard? Her eyebrows were already put together in frustration.

"But, Uchiha-san—"

"You are my betrothed. Therefore, there will be no need for formalities. Call me Itachi, Sakura."

She hesitated. She had known of their engagement, but somehow the thought didn't truly click in her mind. It was as if the engagement was still hanging cold in the air and they hadn't reached that phase yet. She sighed. Who was she kidding? They hadn't reached any phase at all. They didn't even have proper introductions.

Although, if she actually read their situation carefully, his request of her calling him by his first name did make sense. Reality had told her they were engaged and it was only a matter of time before she'd spend her entire life with him. There was no escaping that very fact. But somehow, it didn't feel right. She turned her attention back to him.

"Okay. Itachi-san."

He shook his head.

"Just Itachi."

She sighed. "Itachi."

He seemed to be pleased that she finally submitted to his either request or demand.

"Hmm?"

She saw him leaned on the railings. Although his form was already relaxed, he still had the stiff guard on, for what she wasn't sure. The wind blew on both of their faces and she saw his bangs swayed to the direction of the wind. She watched him thoroughly. She was gonna be straight to the point this time. She folded her hands on top of the railings, leaning her form on the railings slightly, copying his actions.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Sasuke?"

She had thought about it for quite some time now. It was the point of the puzzle in her dreams. The man standing in front of her was no doubt an Uchiha, and so was the man in her dreams. They had countless similarity that she had been convinced that they were related. And now that she had the chance, she was going to be blunt and ask him about this matter.

Because all of this didn't make sense at all. Why would she dream of someone and get engaged to someone else entirely? The thought of having a dream of someone she didn't recognize already put a stress on her entire being, nevertheless getting engaged on someone; and it happened on a perfectly very close timing, too.

She was looking at his face intently, curious at whatever he was going to say regarding her question. He never gave off anything though, for he remained expressionless the whole time. His eyes flickered for just a mere second that she had almost thought it was just her imagination.

"What brought you to suddenly ask this question, Sakura?"

She frowned. He had just evaded her question. And it was rather clear in a way that he didn't intend to answer her question anytime soon. His voice was careful, as if thinking it over how to evade her question without her being too suspicious of it. But she knew better than that.

"Please don't evade my question, _Uchiha-san._ "

He too, frowned when she had called him by his surname, again. He took her point immediately. They would be back to square one if he wouldn't willingly answer her question. His frown got deeper when he saw the stubborn look on her face. She drove a hard bargain, this pink haired goddess.

But then, he suddenly smirked. She was interesting.

And he liked it.

It was another reason to keep her just for himself. His onyx eyes glinted in excitement at the thought. No matter how many times they'd spend their time together, he would never get tired of any of her stunts. She was so fresh, just like her name. She would always get new things to say and retort back. After all, it was in her nature to be curious and feisty over something she was about to find out.

 _She never changed._

"Not at all, Sakura."

She was getting frustrated with the man in front of her. She was getting nowhere with him unwilling to answer her questions. She wanted and _needed_ to know what was going on. She had always hated being kept in the dark; regardless she would find her way to get to know what she wanted. With Wei being her friend, she had that problem solved, _usually_. But apparently not this time.

"Why are we engaged?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was to fulfill our parents' wishes regarding the alliance for both of our companies."

She turned to look at him with a serious look on her face.

"Don't take me for a fool, Uchiha-san."

She glared at him. She wouldn't buy any of his acts. She had seen her stepmother lying through her teeth without even the slightest guilt every single time and she was so used being the one to watch everything happening before her own eyes without taking any action to prevent things from happening.

And out all of these times, she had learned that _humans were so sick._ She had watched how their eyes would fill with emotions and truth but what they would say next would not match their eyes.

Itachi and Sasuke, she thought, had their emotions buried so deep in their eyes that she'd thought no one else would actually notice. Rather, it was them who would find out what others think. With them, she decided to follow her instincts to the fullest. That was her best bet, so far. And she was getting no guarantee or whatsoever that it had worked.

And even now, she had the tight feeling in her chest that told her that somehow they were close. Itachi, Sasuke, and herself. It was only based on instinct, but it seemed as if they had known each other for ages. She was confused as to erase the feeling or welcome them.

"The engagement is too sudden to be taken as an ordinary alliance. Out of the woman in the world, why would you, the Uchihas, choose me? I'm barely 18 and I have no experience whatsoever in managing a company. Ignoring the fact that both of our parents agreed to this engagement matter, _you_ must have agreed as well. Why?"

He merely smirked. He had never thought that she was capable of reading a situation she just encountered with limited time given to her. She was quite clever. No, _highly intelligent_ , he could tell. And it was the first time she had been given such situation, too. All this time she had always lived the flat and smooth road. Now that she had tasted the air of trouble, she had countered it just as quick it came crashing to her. He had read all her background files while he was intending to court her. He knew her from the past, yet he still didn't know who she was right now. So the background check was necessary.

"You've never changed, Sakura. Always the clever one."

However, while learning all about her new life, with great amusement he found that there were a lot of similarity between the old her and the current her. The only difference would be how she'd act ignorance to all the things she encountered, as a defense wall to protect herself. She was as fragile as a porcelain glass, and he made a note not to trigger her guard.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that statement, but his eyes flickered to her side for a second and then back to her eyes in another.

"But this time, you are mine."

She saw red.

* * *

Itachi caught the pink haired girl when she fell unconscious right after he had put her under a genjutsu with his Sharingan. He gathered her up close to his chest with a slight pull of his arm. He felt her soft breathing on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He had just put her to sleep, and the genjutsu was light. It may not cause her any harm, he made sure of it.

His gaze remained calm and unmoving on the person standing across from him. They had the similarity like most people said, and they knew it too. They had the same dark spiky hair and their eyes were endless onyx orbs. It was no doubt that they were related, biologically. Itachi was glad that Sakura still doubted that fact, though. It would make an advantage point for him to catch her off guard.

"Sasuke."

Said person only stared at his older brother openly. His gaze moved to the unconscious girl on his brother's arms and he had the urge to just run there and took her from him by force. However, he clenched his fists to control himself. It would do no good for him to use violence, for he had the right to claim the pink haired girl that was currently under a genjutsu put by his older brother. However, the consequences were severe.

"Give her to me, Itachi."

The older Uchiha noticed the spike of chakra that radiated off his younger brother. Their eyes were hard on each other, neither losing the eye staring contest that had been going on ever since their encounter. Sasuke might had gotten stronger by himself, but he was more powerful in other ways. No one would refuse against that fact.

They both had nothing to lose anymore.

Except this pink haired girl.

"You had your chance. The promise is yet to be fulfilled. Or need I remind you, foolish little brother?"

He _knew_ already what his older brother was referring to. They both had put on a promise, an oath or some sort, to finally settle their fight that was raging a long time ago. The promise would be unbreakable, for it was put under a very powerful sealing jutsu. Not even time could break the seal off, nor the most powerful shinobi. Smudges of their blood had been guarantee enough.

"She's mine. You know that."

"Not anymore. She's rightfully mine. She's my betrothed."

 _He had enough of this nonsense._

Sasuke's eyes bleed red, the tomoes rapidly spinning. They were focused on the form on his older brother, scathingly looking at him with hatred.

"You can't do this, Itachi! She's always meant to be with me. You have no chance."

However, Itachi remained calm. His action did _not_ mean he was giving in, though.

"Are you not a man of your words, Sasuke? I gave you your chance a long time ago. Now, I'm not holding back anymore."

"Neither am I. This isn't how it's supposed to be, Itachi. For she to have done such things, I can never again—"

Sasuke was a little taken aback when his brother's eyes turned blood red, just like his. He never thought his brother would slipped his control on his emotions, even for just a tiny amount of time. Still, he wasn't at the very least intimidated.

"Yes, little brother. And that is precisely why you don't deserve her. Her pain, her sufferings, were all caused by none other than _you_."

Guilt overcome the younger Uchiha's features for a split second.

"Itachi—"

"See you later, Sasuke."

With that, Itachi fled into the night, taking their precious prize with him.

" _ **Itachi!"**_

* * *

 _ **She was walking through the hospital hall, her heels clicking with the hospital floors each time she took a step forward. She was holding a hospital file of her next patient. Taking a look at it while walking towards her destination, which is the patient's room, she recognized the patient as someone she knew quite well. She smiled. It had been sometime since she saw him. He was like a brother figure to her, and his presence was always appreciated.**_

 _ **However, it was quite rare that he was to be treated in the hospital. He rarely got hurt; even an A-ranked mission would only leave him scratches. And even though he did get hurt, he wouldn't hurriedly go to the hospital to get treated. They were really all the same. Getting too worried over herself, she pushed her heels harder to the floor in order to get to her destination faster.**_

 _ **Halting to a stop in front of a door, she turned the door handle and pushed the door open. Letting herself in, she closed the door quietly when she got in. Inside, she saw a man with dark hair resting on the hospital bed. His figure was resting flatly across the white sheets of the bed, his head resting on a white pillow. His eyes were closed peacefully and his form was hidden by the thin layer of white sheet reserved as blanket.**_

" _ **Uchiha-san, are you awake?"**_

 _ **Said person opened his eyes slowly and dark onyx orbs quickly searched her emerald ones. He turned his head to the side and he was met with her face immediately, smiling down softly at him. She stood next to his bed, holding a hospital file in her hand. She was wearing a white coat, the typical doctor suit.**_

" _ **I told you to not be so formal with me, Sakura."**_

 _ **Said girl giggled in response, knowing he would make a comment out of her earlier statement that included his name. It's not like he hated it when she called him that, but he thought that he was close enough to her to make her call him by his first name.**_

" _ **I know, Itachi. I was just kidding. How are you feeling right now?"**_

 _ **She checked the hospital file she was holding and flipped the page to the next one. His wounds were light; the major problem was his chakra. Itachi could use simple healing jutsu and he probably used most of his chakra to heal his comrades, seeing how he was the only one with his chakra depleted.**_

" _ **My wound is fine, so I thought I can quickly be discharged."**_

 _ **She could almost roll her eyes at his stubborn request. He may be a genius and a prodigy, but that didn't change the fact that he was**_ **not** _ **infallible. She could understand his feelings though; getting stuck in the hospital for days was absolutely a tedious thing to do. Especially when you're an ANBU. Which he was.**_

 _ **Anyway, she could vaguely remember why the nurse that gave her the file seemed to be worried. It seemed that Itachi wanted, no,**_ **demanded** _ **to be discharged and no nurse had the right to dismiss him from the hospital with his current condition. So, they decided to ask her to look at him and made the decision instead.**_

" _ **Not too soon. Your chakra is almost depleted and you need more rest. And that means no more missions for about a week or so."**_

 _ **Itachi only stared at her as usual. He knew that even if he declined her, she would absolutely involve the Fifth herself. And being her apprentice and the sake of his health, the Hokage would absolutely give in to the pink haired girl's request. He was at a disadvantage with his current condition. Deciding that this would no longer need to be discussed, he changed the subject.**_

" _ **Why didn't you treat me?"**_

 _ **She stopped writing on the file she was currently holding to raise an eyebrow at him. He wasn't a kid in elementary school; he knew the hospital drills as well as everyone else.**_

" _ **It doesn't always work that way, Itachi. The hospital is filled with a lot of talented doctors, you know. You can trust them a little bit more."**_

 _ **No matter how ridiculous his question was, she still gave him the usual smile. She could almost laugh at his trust issue. He had a hard time trusting other people and she was really honored that he trusted her this much. It was more than an effort to get his trust, though. He wasn't an easy person to deal with.**_

" _ **But you are my personal doctor. I want to be treated by only you."**_

 _ **She sighed. He was as stubborn as ever.**_

" _ **Yes, I know that. But I treat other patients, too, you know that right? And besides, you said it yourself; you're fine already. Cheer up, Mr. Grumpy."**_

" _ **Don't flirt with**_ **my** _ **Sakura, Itachi."**_

 _ **A familiar masculine voice came from the direction of the door, and they both quickly turned to the source of the voice. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Itachi, and the man she was currently involved with.**_

 _ **They had been close for years. However, Sasuke had always declined to have an official relationship with her, no matter how many people had told him it was ridiculous. She had told him several times that she didn't care what others say anyway, so he thought having her by his side would be enough.**_

" _ **I wasn't flirting."**_

" _ **I wasn't being flirted at. And no, I'm not yours! What's wrong with you Uchihas and your possessive traits?"**_

 _ **Sasuke raised an eyebrow at both of them, and then he walked to stand closely at Sakura's side. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, taking a sniff at her strawberry scented hair.**_

 _ **He said rather closely to her ear, "I've been looking everywhere for you."**_

 _ **She could almost blush for the fact that they were with another presence, which was his brother, no less. Itachi only stared at them expressionlessly, then he closed his eyes as if to get back to rest again. She pushed her free arm on his that were wrapped tightly on her waist. She tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.**_

" _ **Sasuke, I'm working!"**_

 _ **He looked at her straight in the eyes.**_

" _ **Working, or flirting?"**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you crazy? He's your brother!"**_

 _ **Sasuke was silent for a second, as if thinking what to say next.**_

 _ **Then, he released his grip on her waist only to take a firm hold on her free hand that wasn't holding the file, and pulled her to the direction of the door. She was confused by now.**_

" _ **Sasuke, I need to check Itachi's—"**_

 _ **A voice from the direction of the bed surprised her.**_

" _ **I'm fine, Sakura. You can go."**_

 _ **She looked at his lying form worriedly. "But—"**_

 _ **Sasuke glanced at her from his side and said,"See? Aniki's fine. Let's go, Sakura."**_

 _ **She took a look at Sasuke, then Itachi, then Sasuke again. "But, where are we going?"**_

" _ **Somewhere not here."**_

 _ **He pulled at her hand hardly and even though it didn't hurt, his hold was firm that she couldn't help but comply and go along with him. She turned her head to see Itachi still lying on his bed and didn't bother opening his eyes to look at them. She was quickly pulled outside the room and Sasuke closed the door behind him.**_

 _ **When they were outside, she couldn't help but ask him; his hold still firm on her wrist.**_

" _ **Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"**_

 _ **She blinked when she saw his eyes hardened and glared at the floor next to her feet.**_

" _ **Don't get too close with Aniki already."**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **He pulled her so suddenly that she didn't have time to brace herself. She fell into his arms and onto his firm chest, his hands quickly wrapped themselves around her back and waist.**_

" _ **You're mine. Don't get too close with other guys, even my brother."**_

 _ **He lowered his face to touch his lips with hers, taking her off guard. It was just a chaste kiss, meant to remind her who she belonged to. When he pulled back, she rested her head on his chest with a sigh,**_

"... _ **Geez, what's gotten to you suddenly?"**_

* * *

 _ **Who would have thought**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **the time has drawn near,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **and through the seasons that come and go,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **the pink petals shall flutter again.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To signal its awaken.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2, done! I wrote this as fast as I could. The one motivating me would be those people who followed and reviewed to my story, even though there are just a few of them. So, I would like to officially thank you guys right now! Hehe

This fic has been beta-ed by **_Michlynx_**. Thanks for your big help!

Thankyou for my very first reviewer, _**X-anonymous**_. Your kind words are one of the reasons why I'm writing this fast. I really appreciate them:') Thankies!

Thankyou for my very first two followers, _**bbb671**_ and _**V-Oh**_. Following my story must have been because you're curious as to what's gonna happen on the next chapter. It's why I'm writing so fast and nonstop today. Hehe. Thankyou!

As to all of you readers, this second chapter will decide whether I'm gonna continue the story or not. So please give me your kind reviews and support!

Thanks for reading Light of Fireflies, Chapter 2.

Sunday, June 28th 2015  
cheraurel


	3. The Golden Heart

First of all, I want to thank all of you reviewers, followers, and people that favorite my story that had inspired me with your kind words and support. It's because of you guys that I've finished writing this chapter. I can't thank you enough and I dedicate this chapter just for you guys. Thank you!

Please check out the credits at the end of the chapter, you guys!

For all readers of Light of Fireflies, I hope you're enjoying my story. The sole purpose of writing this story is so that I can share my world to everyone. And if you ever had thoughts, suggestions, or questions regarding this story, don't be afraid to ask or tell me about it. I will immediately respond to them as best as I can.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Say, there's a lot of _**happiness**_ in this world,

 **.**

 **.**

isn't there?

 **.**

 **.**

 _someday, I promise_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _that will be us._

* * *

 _ **She remembered. She remembered all the good things happening in her early life. She remembered having everything how they were supposed to be. And she remembered having the two most important people in her life: her father and mother. With them, everything was perfect. Everything fell into place, and all her worries would immediately disappear. Other things shouldn't matter, because they were there. She sighed in contentment.**_

 _ **She remembered her mother saying that her father just gave her the most precious thing in the world, something for them to protect together and cherish their whole life. Her mother gave her the most angelic face that time which took her breath away. Her mother said it with a voice so gentle they almost hummed in melody,**_

" _ **It's you, Sakura. Our most precious thing in the world."**_

 _ **Her emerald eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened, staring at her beautiful mother with amazement.**_

" _ **We cherish you so much more than our own lives."**_

 _ **She remembered back then, she didn't want anything else. Her wish was for this to last forever. She didn't need anyone else. Her mother's embrace was so warm; it was her favorite place in the world. Her voice was so gentle, driving her fears away. Her hair was soft and pretty, she always liked touching them. Her eyes were looking down at her with those sparkling green orbs that glittered with so much emotion in them, so much love.**_

 _ **She remembered having her first struggle in life. She remembered crying so much that she fell asleep, her body felt so drained that she couldn't do anything else. She remembered catching sight of her mother's eyes; they were not the lively green orbs she adored. They were so pale, as if they were struggling to shine again, but they couldn't; not much longer.**_

 _ **She remembered staying at her mother's side, refusing to leave her at any costs. She remembered the stir of emotions swirling up inside her chest. It hurt so much; it hurt as if her heart that's keeping her alive could actually kill her. She remembered crying in front of her mother, form shaken, but she heard her mother said to her in a comforting manner,**_

" _ **Now, dear…"**_

 _ **She caught the tears falling from her daughter's eyes with her finger, gently holding them from falling,**_

" _ **Why are you suddenly crying?"**_

 _ **She remembered watching the cherry blossoms tree blossomed to its fullest at spring. She saw one of the wonders the world could offer; the beauty beyond compare. She remembered how she wanted to see them with her mother, together. But they couldn't. She remembered being worried about what's about to come. For once, she worried about their future. She felt so pained and lonely. There was no one else that could help her. Even though her life was perfect before, even though she was doing fine with her mother and father, why was this happening?**_

 _ **She remembered losing the part of her soul. She felt destroyed; her heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces and her mind wasn't hers anymore. She felt empty, useless, and**_ **desperate** _ **. Why couldn't she stop it from happening? What purpose did she have in this world? Why was this happening to her, to them? Why?**_

 _ **Why, why,**_ **why** _ **?!**_

 _ **She remembered that it was her first time feeling so much hatred for fate.**_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, feeling the sunrays touched her eyelids. She blinked several times, still adjusting to the light. Then she realized that she was sleeping on her side, hands folded beside her face. The pillow underneath her head felt somehow damp, and she immediately realized why. She was crying without noticing it. She blinked again several times and brushed her eyes with her hand, urging the tears to go away.

She turned around to scan the room she was currently in. The room was huge, filled with dark blue wallpaper and the design was quite elegant, she could say. Gold linings decorated the dark walls and there was an Uchiwa fan in the middle of the design. She pushed on her hands to sit straightly on the bed. The room was beautiful. She'd never seen a room decorated with such classic design. It was simple, but she liked it that way.

Her amazement was quickly forgotten when she remembered the dream about her mother. She hadn't dreamt of things concerning her mother since the last few weeks. She tried to keep herself busy to prevent herself from thinking too much. She sighed. No matter what she did, the memory would always haunt her present like always.

Then, she suddenly heard the doorknob that was supposed to lead to the bathroom turned open. She gasped quietly in surprise, not expecting anyone else in this room. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was in the same room with none other than Uchiha Itachi. She almost cursed her fate. It wasn't like she _despised_ him or anything, but she didn't like being in the same presence with someone for too long. Especially with someone as complicated as him.

She preferred being alone, if possible.

His eyes scanned her form in a calm manner, not surprised at the very least in seeing her awake. She returned his gaze with a similar manner. He wasn't wearing any shirt, only black pants. His hair was still dripping slightly with droplets of water and there was a towel wrapped around his shoulders. She could say that he had a well-toned body, for she had seen many men with naked chests. She could blame her friends for that. They were not at the very least shameful.

Her shoulders relaxed in relief when she saw him. At least she didn't find herself with a stranger in the same room. She almost huffed in a childish manner. What was she thinking?

He _was_ a stranger. She barely knew anything about him.

Now that she thought about it, how did she end up being here? She blinked. She remembered having an evening talk with Itachi to discuss the matter of their engagement. She asked Sasuke's identity in the Uchiha family but he wouldn't give in and answer her. After that, though, she didn't remember much.

 _ **But this time, you are mine.**_

She remembered him having said that sentence and then she saw a blur of red. Was that supposed to mean something? There was something else, too. She was in a dream so weird that she didn't exactly know what's going on.

There were a man that looked like the older version of Itachi and a female doctor that had pink hair. The doctor's name was… Sakura? Her? Well, she did look similar to her. But she looked older; and she wasn't even in her twenties yet. Brushing that female doctor aside, she shook her head mentally. There was an older man similar to Sasuke, too.

Why was it that everything that happened around her lately always revolved around the three of them?

She saw him walking towards the bed she was on and his mouth opened slightly, his gaze never leaving hers, "Sakura."

She blinked, although never leaving his gaze. She kept her calm composure, for she thought it was for the best in situations like these.

"What?" _What happened_ was what she actually wanted to ask.

"Do you remember anything?"

She thought about his question for a moment. It was a bad timing to think about it, though. He already realized her next intentions. She was planning to play dumb, but the way she hesitated before answering already gave it away. She cursed at him mentally for being too clever. More clever than people in common, anyway. She'd never admit that he was the prodigy of his clan out loud in front of him, though. That could raise his ego even more.

"Not the part where I got into this room."

There was a heavy silence between them, both of their eyes competing with each other. They both knew that he didn't do anything to her, and he knew that wasn't what she wanted to know. She was asking him not just in order to learn the truth, but she wanted to know how much level of trust he had intended to give her by announcing their engagement with no discomfort from the very start.

"You passed out. It was probably because of your anemia."

Her eyes widened slightly for a second, and then they were back to normal. He knew? No one knew about her current condition. Not even her _father_ knew. What was he, her father? When he realized she wasn't going to say anything soon, he continued,

"So I brought you here, because today we're supposed to have tea time with my parents."

His voice was filled with assurance and she didn't detect anything else from his eyes. No emotions, no flickering movement or something else. She had to admit he had great control with his emotions. She blinked. She was too preoccupied analyzing his moves to actually realize what he had just said.

"What? Why?"

He gave her a look, and she realized immediately. She had just asked him a more-than-stupid question. It wasn't what she meant! She knew they were engaged and the purpose of the tea time was probably to get both families to know each other better. However, that wasn't what she wanted to ask in the first place. Her face flushed slightly and she turned her head to the side and broke their gaze.

"I meant, why didn't any of you tell me this?"

It was as if everyone always kept her in the dark. She always knew nothing, and so she couldn't _do_ anything. It was almost making her think of her unbelievable past again.

He stared at her intently but she barely noticed with her head turned to the side. He took this time to scan her one more time. She was wearing a blue nightgown he had ordered the maid to change her into. It suited her perfectly; he could say that she was too thin for average woman but he couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty nonetheless.

His gaze turned to her eyes anymore when she turned around again to face him, and then said, "And where are we?"

He recognized her gaze. It was the feeling of helplessness, the thought of being unable to do a thing. He realized immediately what he had done. He had made her thought of him keeping her in the dark, and this would only make her mental condition worse. He clenched his fists slightly in slight guilt. She didn't notice.

"The idea of having tea time together was generally thought by my mother last night. You passed out last night, so I intended to tell you when you're awake. Which is right now."

He noticed that her eyes were filled with something new, as if just receiving recognition. She hadn't expected for him to say what he did, in a way. There was something in his tone of voice that made her feel that he wasn't as bad as she thought, that he understood her little voice that spoke from the blazing fire in her eyes. It was as if he knew what was happening to her.

But that was impossible. He didn't know a _thing_ about her.

"And we're in my room, inside my house."

Her eyes widened again, this time on pure shock. What did he just say? She thought for a second that this guy was _actually nice_ , but she immediately took that back. What was he thinking? She really thought she was in a guest room or something. She did get inside a guy's room several times, but she never got inside all alone without her other _female_ friends and she even _slept on his bed, too_.

She had never gotten this close with a person before, much less with a _guy_. This was troubling her. This was definitely troubling her entire being, no doubt. She knew she sound a little bit overreacting, but she hated relationships, bonds, or stuff relating to those things. She never wanted to be intimate with anyone, much less with a guy she was _forced_ to be engaged with.

She gritted her teeth in anger and embarrassment. Why didn't she notice this a tad bit sooner?

"You brought me to your room? Are you out of your mind?"

He stared at her nonchalantly, as if nothing was going wrong with the current situation. He saw her cheeks flushed red, her form worked out, from anger and embarrassment. He never thought he could push her buttons so quickly. She's always so unpredictable. He refrained himself from smirking.

"It's the best decision." She glared.

"Decision? So you actually thought this over?

"As a matter of fact, yes."

" _What?_ "

She was never one to spill her composure and break out of hold, but this man was making her blood boil. He _planned_ to keep her inside his room? The thought was unforgivable. She still had _dignity_ , unlike the likes of him! She clenched her fists. She was about to stand on her knees and shouted at him or something, but his next statement stopped her. She froze.

"I don't want to leave you all alone, Sakura."

 _What?_

Her fists stopped clenching and her shoulders relaxed from their stiff posture. Her eyes were frozen; frozen on his. He didn't say anything else, just that one sentence that disturbed her entire being. Did he… know? No, that can't be. No one ever knew about this, about her.

No one _cared_.

He took his chance when she lowered her guard on him to walk even closer to her. He stopped when his knee bumped to the edge of the bed, and raised his hand to take hers. Still hadn't recovered from her own shock, he pulled her to him and she implied. Her eyes widened when she realized what he intended to do. It was too late, though.

She stiffened when her body was crushed onto his, and felt his warm breath on her neck. His arms were tight around her form and she was trapped between his arms. It wasn't like she had the power to fight him now, though. His bangs were tickling her ear and neck a little bit, and she could feel his heartbeats on her ear that rested firmly on his naked chest.

He sighed in contentment. How long had he dreamt of this moment? To hold her so close to him, to make her feel safe within his embrace. She was so warm and her scent calmed his senses. His gaze softened at the thought. He had waited too long. He had conceded to his brother _too much_. And it was _too much_ for him to hold back now.

 _No more._

"Let me court you."

Her eyes widened.

"...What?"

Didn't he already have her in his grasp? He already sorted this engagement for her without her consent from the beginning. Why was he asking now, out of all times? She felt him pull her even closer, if it was even possible. He chuckled.

"I didn't know you're hard of hearing, Sakura. I said, _let me court you_."

Her cheeks flushed, both in embarrassment and anger. Embarrassed, because he had just said the most outrageous line that she thought would never be said to a person you didn't know well. The line was too intimate, and she felt awkward that she didn't know to respond. Angered, because she had heard him loud and clear and that wasn't what she meant, damn it!

"Uchiha-san—"

"Itachi." Her eyebrows furrowed. Not this again.

"…Itachi-san, why?

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to court me? I'm not your closest person, and you barely know anything about me."

"You're wrong."

He pulled back from her a little bit, enough to stare at her emerald orbs and her confused gaze.

"I know you, Sakura, _too well_."

The emotion swirling in his eyes gave off too much. She was speechless, both because she didn't know what he meant and the effect of his hypnotizing eyes. The look he gave her told her that he knew her well, just like he had just said. She felt like being read, her entire life known by this person.

"I'm the one that can make you happiest, Sakura. So, _let me court you_."

Her gaze softened, and she looked dazed. She looked trapped between his arms and eyes. His tone sounded demanding, but somehow she wasn't bothered by that fact right now. Her thoughts were searching for something, _anything,_ to come up with an answer, but they failed her. The way he said it, with his deep and masculine voice, his eyes directed at her and her only, she couldn't help but waver in her principles.

 _Don't let yourself get hurt, again._

 _Don't trust._

Her eyes already gave away her answer before she reply to him verbally,

"…Alright."

He closed his eyes and let her feel his heartbeat that was beating rapidly. Because of _her._ Was this what Sasuke felt all along? So comforting, so pleasant, and so _peaceful_. To have the person you longed for forever in your arms. He needed nothing more; nothing more than this. His hold tightened on her slightly. However, the final decision wasn't his.

 _Choose me, Sakura._

 _Please._

* * *

Sprinkled of water fell from the shower above her head to her naked form, then onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. She stood, unmoving, her gaze looking down at the walls. She wrapped an arm around herself. She could still feel the warm touch of his arms around her, and she still remembered his heartbeat that was beating rapidly in his chest.

He had released her after quite some time and he told her to take a bath and get ready in an hour. She could only nod at his words, too trapped in her own thoughts. Why did his heartbeat make her chest tightened in response? She could almost feel that he pleaded her to do something, unsaid by him.

 _I knew that look._

Unconsciously, her hands clenched around her arms.

 _I'm sure I had the same expression a little while ago._

Her eyebrows were put together in slight concern. Did something happen to him? The aura around him changed the moment he held her in his arms. Now that she thought about it, Sasuke, the man in her dreams, also had the same emotion lingering in his eyes. Their touch was filled with similar gentleness, and the way they treated her it was like she was the most fragile thing.

 _ **I know you, too well.**_ was what Itachi said, but she didn't understand. Did he have her background and records checked? She was sure she hadn't met him until moments ago. She'd heard of him, but she had no interest whatsoever in learning who he was more than his name. That was before she knew him, though. Now, both Itachi and Sasuke filled her thoughts and were triggering her curiosity to the peak.

There were too many unanswered questions in her mind right now. Everything was happening so quickly that she didn't have the time to actually think. Everything started with the dream in Elysian, if she had heard Sasuke correctly.

 _Who was Sasuke?_

And to make matters even more confusing, Sasuke said something about her being his mate. And she found out that he wasn't _human_. He claimed himself to be immortal; now that's beyond crazy. She believed him in the first place without thinking logically. Those things didn't exist, did they?

The next thing she knew was she was engaged to Uchiha Itachi, the man said to be powerful. He was the heir to the Uchiha clan and he had the same surname as the man in her dreams. She couldn't help but think that this was no coincidence. She was starting to think it was more like a _pattern_.

 _Did Itachi's appearance related to the fact that Sasuke's in her dreams, somehow?_

She wanted to brush these things off as nothing, but her instincts told her this was very much _real_ , and she didn't like it. The question was, if she was actually Sasuke's mate, what could happen when she was engaged to someone else entirely?

 _Who would she choose?_

She put her hand on her forehead. This was all too much.

She snapped out of her trance and took a puff in her hand. She put some liquid soap on it, and began cleaning herself. If Sasuke was truly an Uchiha like he said he was, and if what she had predicted about Sasuke's relation to Itachi was correct, then she'd meet him in person at the tea party.

And then, all her questions would be all cleared, and her worries would disappear.

At least she hoped it would be that easy.

* * *

She was wearing an elegant black dress with flower decoration on the edges. The dress was simple, suited for an occasion such as the tea party. Her hair was pulled back to a half ponytail and a French braid decorated the upper part of her hair. The lower part of her hair was simply let loosed, swaying softly in their silkiness.

Her makeup would be the lightest. The soft blush on her cheek was only to keep her face look more alive, and the mascara on her eyelashes made her emerald eyes stand out like usual. Dark brown eye shadow decorated her eyelid and her lips were glowing soft pink from the lip gloss. She was wearing silver earrings like usual, and her wrist was adorned with a bracelet. Her heels made her feet stand out and look gorgeous.

She was walking towards the garden where the tea party was supposed to be held. Itachi was walking beside her silently, not uttering a single word. The only thing they heard were the clicking of her heels on the floor as she walked. When Itachi halted to a stop, she realized they have reached their destination. She stopped beside him as well.

The door to the garden was opened and she could see the beautiful garden with a simple gazebo in the middle. The trees were tall and green, filling the garden with fresh air. Various flowers decorated the garden. She saw a lot of red roses amongst them. It must be Mikoto's favorite. She had heard that the Uchiha matriarch really loved roses. She had to admit, those roses were lovely.

Inside the gazebo, she could recognize her stepmother talking with Mikoto. There was Uchiha Fugaku, looking around the garden silently with his hands behind his back, his eyes closed. Her eyes gave away her disappointment for a second.

Sasuke wasn't there.

How could this be? She was quite sure Sasuke was by any means related to Itachi. She didn't have any time to think about this matter for too long, though. She turned her head to find Itachi staring down at her. She stared back. He held his arm out to her in response. She stared at it nonchalantly. When she didn't do anything for a good two seconds, he spoke.

"Take my arm, Sakura."

"…Okay."

Her eyes shot back at his and she wrapped her hand around his arm. She hadn't realized what he was wearing until now. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He looked okay with casual clothes, she guessed. Her grip tightened firmly on his arm for measure. When he started walking towards the gazebo, she didn't have much choice but to follow suit.

Itachi glanced at her. She didn't decline his offer. She seemed to be a little bit off, but the way she didn't hesitated and take his arm in hers made him a little bit happy. At the very least, Sakura was opening up with him. He planned to make her his within steps, after all. He wouldn't rush her and make careless mistakes. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan, you're finally here. Good morning."

They were greeted by Uchiha Mikoto the moment they stepped inside the gazebo. Her smile was sweet and welcoming. Her stepmother stood beside her, smiling also at their arrival. She saw Mikoto's eyes flickered to her hand that lingered on Itachi's arm for a moment. Mikoto smiled.

"It's been awhile since we last met, hasn't it, Sakura-chan? I'm so excited to have you as my daughter-in-law. I'm sorry the news regarding the engagement was so sudden, though."

She saw Mikoto spoke to her with excitement in her eyes, but then she smiled apologetically to her. She couldn't help but smile a little in response, "It's okay, Uchiha-san."

She saw Mikoto laughed in a gentle manner, and shook her head. "None of that now, Sakura-chan. You're going to be my daughter! Call me Mikoto."

"Okay, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto laughed again cheerfully, and she couldn't help but think how beautiful the woman in front of her was. She looked young and fresh, even though she was sure she was younger than her stepmother. Haruka was already the youngest amongst the other women.

"Well, come sit. The tea time is about to start."

She saw the table and chairs in front of them was well prepared. She saw tea pots and tea cups, along with cookies and other snacks on the table. There were small vases of flowers that decorated the table. To put it all, the atmosphere was nice.

Itachi was about to lead her to the closest chair when they heard a masculine voice behind them,

"Sorry I'm late. Naruto's been bothering me all morning."

Her eyes widened. That voice, she was sure it was—

"Sasuke! Goodness, the servants have been searching for you for awhile now." Mikoto's voice was filled with concern as she talked her younger son.

She turned her head so fast but that was the last thing on her mind right now. Sasuke was wearing a navy shirt with his first two buttons unbuttoned, along with black trousers. He was there. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sorry, Mother."

There he was, standing in front of her casually as if he hadn't appeared in her dreams. He looked exactly like he was in her dreams, and she didn't know what to make out of it. Did it mean the dream was real, or did it mean it was only part of her delusions?

She didn't realize that she was staring at him openly.

Sasuke smirked at her, not at the very least disturbed that Itachi was glaring at him. He liked it how she was staring at him with those emerald eyes; he liked how he successfully had her fullest attention. However, right now was not the time. There were her mother and his family's presence. He gave her a warning.

 _Act normal, Sakura._

Her eyes widened. Did she just hear his voice in her mind? She saw how Sasuke's eyes left hers and they clashed with Itachi's. His expression turned serious. What was happening? Weren't they brothers? And how did his voice appear in her mind?

"Aniki." Sasuke nodded at his older brother in greeting.

Itachi nodded back at him. "Sasuke."

They had confirmed it themselves. Both of them were brothers, after all. She felt the tension between the two of them and a shiver slid down her spine. What was with this uncomfortable feeling? There was a slight feeling in her stomach that told her she had experienced this kind of situation before. But, when?

Itachi put an arm on her waist, hovering just slightly. "This is my fiancée, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is my little brother, Sasuke."

She forced a small smile to cover her awkwardness and this uncomfortable situation.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded, then smirked. "The pleasure's mine."

 _Don't tell anyone._ That had been his words when she met him in her dreams. Was it what he meant by acting normal? To cover up the matter regarding the dreams? It made sense, she thought. If he hadn't shown up in her dreams, she wouldn't be too shocked right now. After all, she wouldn't even recognize him. And the fact that he was good looking wouldn't distract her the slightest bit because it was in her nature not to be attracted to males easily.

She felt Itachi's arm now grip her waist in a possessive manner. She turned to look at his expression, but he was still staring blankly and coldly at Sasuke.

"Come sit now, everyone." This time, it was Haruka that pulled the three of them out of their own thoughts. For the first time ever, she was glad her stepmother interrupted.

The three of them complied. Sasuke walked past them first, then Itachi led her by the slight pull of his arm. Fugaku and Mikoto sat by both ends of the table, being the host of the tea party. Itachi and Sasuke sat next to each other, across Sakura and Haruka.

The servants came and they poured tea to each of their cups. Haruka took her first sip of the tea in a polite manner and put the cup down after, "Thank you for inviting us this morning, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. I'm sorry that my husband couldn't attend today. He didn't seem well this morning."

Fugaku nodded, remaining silent. Sakura was quite surprised. She thought her father was off to do business like always, but she never expected him to be sick. It was still the same, anyway. He couldn't come. She closed her eyes and took a sip of the tea.

Mikoto sipped her tea and exhaled softly, "It's our pleasure, Haruka-san, and we understand. Please send him our regards." Then, she continued, "We merely want to know a bit more about Sakura-chan. I haven't had much chance to talk to her. She's a pretty little girl, isn't she?"

Haruka smiled in response, "Of course. She is going to be your daughter-in-law, after all." Sakura could only stare at her cup, expressionless. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. But, she already said yes to Itachi's proposal. She lifted her gaze to meet both Itachi and Sasuke's expressionless eyes.

They were the same as hers. She understood quickly. They didn't care about the nonsense talk and formality going on at the moment. And so did she. Mikoto said she wanted to get to know her more. Truth is, she didn't even know if she knew herself anymore.

Mikoto leaned over in her direction a little bit, "So, Sakura-chan, you're entering the third year of high school, yes?"

She put the cup on the table in a polite manner and smiled, "Yes, Mikoto-san."

Haruka put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as an affectionate act, showing her proximity with her stepdaughter. Sakura almost cringed at the touch, "Sakura-chan here is ranked first on her second year. She got many awards from various competitions, as well. She's doing very well at school."

Mikoto's eyes glittered in excitement, "That's a remarkable achievement, Sakura-chan! You certainly follow Itachi-kun in terms of school accomplishments. In fact, you're in par with him." The woman turned to her eldest son, "What do you say, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi, who had closed his eyes due to smell the fragrance of the tea, opened his eyes slowly and looked at his mother calmly before speaking,

"Yes, Sakura holds intelligence and character. She is going to graduate as best."

His gaze flew over to meet hers. She could only gape at him at what he'd just said. Did he just complement her? She was nowhere near Itachi when it comes to brain and all. He was a genius by nature. Whereas she, she just wanted to catch her father's attention. School and stuff like that never interest her.

"I know, I know. The fact that Sakura-chan is still so young excites me! Do take care of her well, okay Itachi?"

He nodded. "I will, Mother."

Mikoto smiled happily in return, then turned her attention back to her daughter-in-law. Soon to be, anyway.

"Sakura-chan."

"Yes, Mikoto-san?"

To her surprise, Mikoto gave her a soft smile. "What do you think of the engagement?"

She blinked a few times, not sure how to answer.

She hesitated, "It's okay… I guess."

The whole table could sense that the pink-haired girl was nervous. Anyone would be, if they were asked bluntly how their sudden engagement was going at the moment. Haruka was the first to act. She had to make sure the engagement go well. She would accept no failure.

Haruka turned to face her daughter, "How are things going with Itachi-kun, Sakura-chan?"

She seemed surprised that Haruka had suddenly asked a question to her. What was her mother planning this time? She recovered quickly, "It's going fine."

Haruka took another sip of her tea then said, "Then I believe it is alright if we have a do-over engagement party by the end of the week. The guests seemed surprised that the engagement is delayed. And, by how things are going, I'm sure it would be no problem at all. Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?" Said girl froze in her tracks.

 _Is she mindless?_

Before she could recover from her shock, Fugaku surprisingly said, "That would be great. The faster it is done, the better." Itachi could almost smirk at his father's words. He agreed wholeheartedly. "We couldn't afford to waste more time idling. Moreover, Itachi already knows Sakura well. There will be no disadvantage at taking this course of action."

Itachi turned to look at his fiancée, his gaze clear.

"We're also fine with it. Right, Sakura?" Itachi said to her, and her eyes widened. She couldn't say no at this point. Itachi gave her a look. Hesitating, she looked at all the gazes directed at her, waiting for her response.

"…Yeah. It's fine."

Sasuke stared at her with those endless onyx orbs of his, and she could only stare back. His eyes were filled with emotions, swirling painfully. She felt her chest tightened. Why was she feeling guilty looking at his pained expression? This wasn't even wholeheartedly her decision.

Mikoto suddenly clapped her hands cheerfully, "This is great news! I can't wait to finally have Sakura-chan as my daughter."

The whole situation was too much for her. They all cheerfully talked about the engagement, even to the point where they would do the wedding.

"Mikoto-san, when do you think is the best time to announce the wedding to everyone?"

"Oh, Haruka-san! It shouldn't be too long, now. However, we must focus on the engagement first."

"I believe that the wedding should take time before next month's arrival."

"What do you mean, Fugaku? That's impossible! The wedding plans must be done thoroughly; therefore it should take at least a month for it to be done at its best."

She stayed silent, and a small smile was put on as a mask. She couldn't really feel anything, for the moment her head felt spinning.

She planted her nails on the insides of her hands to push the dizziness away, but somehow it didn't work. She stared at her hands that lie on top of her thighs. She saw everyone blurring with each passing second, her eyes unfocused.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

This time, she heard Sasuke ask her. It was surprising, seeing as Sasuke didn't talk at all during the whole tea party. He stood, looking at her worriedly. She saw everyone's heads turn to look at her. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed at her in concern.

"I'm fine."

After she said that, her head to be spinning so much worse that she couldn't see a thing. She put a hand on her head to steady herself, but it didn't help much. What was happening to her?

She saw a burning pain on her wrist after that. She lifted her wrist to see what's going on, but she only saw a blurring of some kind of a fan tattoo. It was burning red, throbbing with pain. She gasped.

Everyone was already leaving their seats as they closed in on her form, worried looks on their faces.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Sakura. Can you hear me?"

"Sakura."

Her control of consciousness slipped and she closed her eyes, submitting to the darkness.

 _Sakura._

 _ **Sakura.**_

" _ **Sakura!"**_

 _ **Her eyes snapped open. What was going on? Where… was she?**_

 ** _Everything was white. She was laying and floating on air, or rather, some sort of dimension. Her body felt light. In fact, she couldn't feel any weight on her body. She turned her head. There was gold dust floating around her form and throughout the whole place. She lifted her right hand to catch the dust, but they escaped._**

" _Sakura, you can't die!"_

 ** _Her head snapped when she heard that voice. That voice… It was Sasuke's. She was sure of it. She searched in every direction in hope of finding something, someone, but nothing was there._**

 ** _His voice was desperate, and strained. It was as if he had been screaming for awhile now that his voice almost ran out. What did he mean by that? She wasn't dying. She was very much alive._**

 ** _Though, she had no idea where she was now at the moment._**

" _Sakura…"_

 ** _Her head snapped at the different voice coming out of nowhere._**

" ** _Mom?"_**

 ** _Was her mother here? Tears gathered in her eyes. That was her mom's voice. There was no mistaking it. It's been so long since she'd heard that comforting voice. It's her mother._**

 _"Sakura… I love you."_

 ** _Her eyes widened. She searched, desperately, for her mother's presence. She couldn't move too much, being floating in the unknown dimension. Tears began falling to her cheeks in frustration._**

" ** _Mom, where are you?"_**

 ** _Then, her left wrist felt a burning sensation so painful that she gasped. Her tears rapidly fell, this time out of pain. She gritted her teeth and gripped her left wrist with her right hand, holding it close and inspecting it. There was an Uchiwa fan carved on it, burning her skin._**

" ** _What's this?"_**

 ** _Her thoughts of voices earlier were blocked out by the pain. She felt nothing but her numb wrist._**

" ** _Give in to your emotions."_**

 ** _Her gaze lifted from her burning wrist to the female form in front of her. She had pink hair, similar to hers. Her face was exactly identical to her, too. She was wearing a white dress, her foot bare. Now that she realized, she was wearing a white dress, too._**

 ** _The only thing off about the person standing, floating in front of her was the fact that her eyes were gold. What an unusual color. They seemed to be in a trance. However, that pair of golden eyes were staring at her blankly._**

" ** _Who are you?"_**

" ** _I am you. I'm Sakura."_**

 ** _She was going to ask her more specifically how she was her, but the pain in her wrist came back and she was forced another gasp._**

" ** _Give in to your emotions. That will erase the pain of the cursed mark."_**

" ** _Give… in?"_**

 ** _The girl nodded. Those golden eyes stayed calm as ever._**

" ** _Accept the pain._**

 ** _Don't run from it._**

 ** _Conquer it in your heart."_**

 ** _Sakura thought over what she had just said. She looked at her wrist, now redder than before from the intensive burning. She'd try, given no other choice. She stared at the golden-eyed girl in front of her. If she was her own self, then she had no other reason not to trust her. At least for now._**

 ** _She closed her eyes. She searched the memories where the pain was at its peak._**

 ** _It was her mother's death._**

 ** _She felt like she couldn't let go. Her heart couldn't accept the fact that her mother was now gone. Her life took its turn since then. She had no other purpose in living, not anymore. Her fists clenched in pure sadness and regret._**

" ** _I couldn't do anything to save her. I… I'm useless."_**

 ** _Her nails were painfully digging through the skin of her hands, but she didn't care._**

" ** _It's out of your power, that time. You couldn't do anything, but you gave it your all. Things happen for a reason, Sakura."_**

" ** _But, now… I'm all alone. I don't have anyone else. I… I feel so… lonely."_**

" ** _It's okay. You have Sasuke and Itachi now. They wouldn't leave you, no matter what."_**

 ** _Sasuke and Itachi...? That's right. But, would they never leave her?_**

" ** _B-But… Mother is.. more important. She was irreplaceable."_**

" ** _I know. Don't you remember what your mother said to you?"_**

" _I would never leave you, Sakura. I'm always here, you see?"_

 _Her mother touched her heart with her warm fingers._

" _This is the eternal place for me."_

 ** _Her eyes opened._**

 ** _The girl in front of her smiled ever so slightly._**

" ** _Your mother never left. It is you, who left._** ** _"_**

 ** _Her hatred towards her stepmother and herself had caused her to be blind all these times. Mother never died regretfully. She had died with a smile on her face._**

" _Sakura, you're beautiful."_

 _Her mother's smile was her favorite._

" _Both in mind and spirit."_

 _Her hand was warm against hers. She wished they could stay like this forever._

" _You're my light of hope in this world of darkness."_

 ** _If her mother had seen her right now, she'd surely be disappointed. She'd die in vain. She'd put all of her hopes inside the little her. But, she wasted those years, mourning mother's death. Those years, she never made an effort at all._**

 ** _The pain she felt in her heart was more than enough reminder that her mother was a precious person to her. And it was more than enough reason to make her fulfill her mother's hopes and do her best._**

 ** _She smiled and closed her eyes again._**

 ** _Mother, you never cease to amaze me._**

 ** _I'm sorry,_**

 ** _and thankyou._**

 ** _A voice interrupted her from her thoughts._**

" ** _You did it. You conquered hatred towards yourself."_**

 ** _She blinked in response, almost forgetting the initial plan to remove the pain on her wrist. She lifted her wrist and saw the burning began subsiding, leaving only an Uchiwa fan on her wrist. The fan seemed familiar, though. She'd sure she had seen it…_**

 ** _At Itachi's room. Her eyes widened._**

" ** _Is this…"_**

" ** _It is the symbol of the Uchiha clan."_** ** _Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._**

" ** _Why is it on my wrist?"_**

" ** _You are already involved in both Uchihas._** ** _" Sasuke and Itachi, she thought. "However, fate will only choose one. The mark symbolizes your chosen partner. The question is, who will it be amongst the Uchiha brothers?"_**

 ** _Who will it be indeed._**

" ** _You have to make up your mind first, before that._** ** _"_**

" ** _You mean, it's up to me?"_**

" ** _Yes. However, fate already tells your future."_**

" ** _Then, do you mean... you know who it's going to be?"_**

" ** _Yes. But, I won't tell you. You have to figure this out yourself. You have to choose him from your heart."_**

" ** _If… you're me… Does this mean you're my unconscious form or some sort?"_**

" ** _I am. Though, my conscious mind comes from the past. You are my reincarnation, therefore I shall help you."_**

" ** _What about those voices from earlier? Why did I hear Sasuke and my mother's voice? Are they real?"_**

" ** _They are real. They're fresh from your memories."_**

" ** _But, I don't remember… Sasuke…"_**

" ** _They're memories from your past life. From my life. The painful memories you feel in this life holds the key to your past memories."_**

" ** _That's… How can I trigger the memories?"_**

" ** _By filling your heart with love, first. The others come later."_**

"… ** _love?"_**

" ** _Yes. Sakura, you are loved. Therefore, you shall love in return."_**

 ** _The golden-eyed Sakura began fading, her figure glowing with a light so bright she couldn't look at her clearly._**

" ** _W-Wait!"_**

 ** _The golden-eyed Sakura held out a hand, a necklace to her direction, a golden crystal dangling distractingly. Her eyes widened in surprise._**

 ** _She had never seen anything like it._**

" ** _It's beautiful."_**

" ** _It's your heart. Our heart."_**

 ** _The golden-eyed girl disappeared in a binding flash without warning, and Sakura couldn't help but shut her eyes tight due to the light, her hands in covering her eyes._**

" ** _The Golden Crystal."_**

* * *

 _Even if everyone calls you a **liar**_

 _._

 _._

 _or puts a crown of thorns on your head_

 _._

 _I will become your **light of hope**_

 _._

 _._

 _because I_ know

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _that l **oneliness** and **pain**._

* * *

A/N: This fic has been beta-ed by **_Michlynx_**. She's awesome!

These are the credits I promised! I'm going to make credits such as these as thanks for you guys who have followed, favorited, and reviewed for my story from now on. Here you go.

 **Credits**

 _ **X-anonymous**_ and _**AyuzawaYume**_ \- the song lyrics at the start of the chapter. You guys know 'em: My Dearest from Egoist. It's one of our favorite songs!

 ** _bbb671_** and _**V-Oh**_ \- the flashback of Sakura's mother's death

 _ **janiisaur**_ and _**Katelyn (Guest)**_ \- the part where Sakura got to see half-naked Itachi3

 _ **Amazing Death**_ and _**eli7777**_ \- the part where Itachi held Sakura in his arms

 ** _KholeNinja_** and _**kagxsesshy4life**_ \- Itachi's proposal to Sakura

 _ **Dina Sana**_ and **_precyjay_** \- the part where Sakura decided to trust Itachi and accepted his proposal

 ** _D1aNa526_** and _**silverwolfigther00**_ \- the part where Sakura thought over about what's happening between Itachi, Sasuke, and herself

 _ **khr.**_ and **_DarqueDeath4444_** \- the part where Itachi and Sakura entered Mikoto's rose garden

 ** _Twisted Musalih_** and **_JulietteDeValence_** \- the part where Itachi and Sakura met Sasuke face to face

 _ **gabi (Guest)**_ and _**animexpercy**_ \- the part where Sakura's wrist burned with the cursed mark and fell unconscious

 _ **Carola21,**_ **_Aerith102,_** and **_qawashere_** \- the part where Sakura met her past self and conquered hatred

 ** _FeistyAya_** and **_AwaitTheRise_** \- the part where Sakura saw her own heart: The Golden Crystal.

P.S Don't be shy to PM me if I miss any of you guys' name. I'll put it there immediately after notice. Thankyou, everyone! I really, _really_ love you.

* * *

 **Upcoming chapters**

Will Sasuke's immortality be brought up again in the story?

Will Sakura change, and do something about the engagement?

Why does Sakura hate her stepmother so much? Can any of you guess why?

What will Itachi do to keep Sakura to himself, and away from Sasuke?

What will Sasuke do?

Who will capture Sakura's heart?

Keep in touch, and you'll get answers real soon!

Just to let you guys know, I'm going to continue when the reviews, followers, and favorites **get over twice the current amount** , or probably more. I'm sorry, but until then, I'll keep writing the next chapter, so don't worry! So please give me your kind support. I love you guys!

Oh and anyway, I wrote a new story called **Lost Things**. You can check it out for another ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku.

Thanks for reading Light of Fireflies, Chapter 3.

Review please!

July 11, 2015  
cheraurel


	4. Creating Sparks

Please check out the credits at the end of the chapter for those who have reviewed, followed, and even favorited my story. Thank you so much, you guys!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I will never again receive your_ _ **love**_

 **.**

 **.**

nor will I ever be _needed_

 **.**

 **.**

 _and that's how I found myself all alone_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **what was it that you told me,**_

 _ **back then?**_

* * *

She woke up the first thing in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open, showing the brightest emerald orbs anyone had ever seen. She stared at the ceilings of her room. She was lying on her back, the thick bedcover keeping her warm in the cold room. Her bangs touched her eyes as she blinked. She brushed her eyes slightly with her right hand. Turning to her side, she stared at her phone that lied on top of the nightstand sleepily.

She closed her eyes.

She didn't remember much from yesterday's events. She remembered waking up in Itachi's room. He didn't seem like himself as he hugged her and told her to let him court her. Somehow, she accepted; that sincere look on his face made her do it. Then, she took a shower and got ready for the tea party that Uchiha Mikoto had planned for them. What happened at the tea party, again? Her memories were all blurs and she couldn't recall what happened that afternoon at the rose garden. She sighed.

Other than that, she felt so calm. She hadn't had a nice sleep ever for _years_. This was the first time she woke up without feeling any anxiety. She yawned sleepily. She snuggled in her cover and onto the depths of her pillow comfortably, enjoying the pleasant feeling. She smiled to herself. This must be what a normal person would feel every morning. She wished she had mornings like this every day.

Putting both of her hands on top of the pillow and beside her head, she sighed. What was her plan for today? Well, scratch that. She had to remember what happened yesterday, first. Opening her eyes a little bit, she was shocked to find a tattoo on her left wrist. It looked like some kind of a fan; like an Uchiwa.

 _Uchiha._

Her eyes widened.

Now, she remembered _everything_.

She touched the Uchiha symbol that now had imprinted on her wrist with her delicate fingers. She remembered it burning yesterday; she remembered it giving her so much pain. Her eyes stared at the symbol and her eyebrows furrowed. She was in so much trouble, wasn't she?

The tattoo on her wrist was like some kind of a seal of her fate that she belonged to one of the Uchiha siblings. It made her like some kind of _property_. And even though she didn't like the thought of belonging to anyone, she felt like this was inevitable. Like she knew that this was going to happen in the near future, whether she liked it or not.

It must be because of the things Sasuke said in that dream. Sasuke had said things about her being his and all right from the first meeting. When she thought about it, she didn't deny or dislike the thought. But, she did deny her engagement to Itachi first, even though she accepted to let him court her in the end. Ugh, this was all too confusing.

 _Which one of them is the right one?_

She didn't know. She didn't know the answer to _anything_. She was just as lost as a newborn, knowing nothing about the world happening around her. Her gaze lingered at the symbol on her wrist, still. The more she looked at it, the more she was confused.

 _ **You have to figure this out yourself.**_

The golden-eyed girl, the other Sakura that had been in her last dream said that clearly. It was a mystery; a puzzle that can only be solved by herself.

 _ **You have to choose him from your heart.**_

The thought may be simple to the ear, but she wasn't even sure of her own feelings. She was confused herself on how to _think_ and _feel_. Her feelings were mixed on hatred, longing, anger, and love. All were directed to different people at once that she didn't know how to feel correctly. She brushed the tattoo, concerned. What was she going to do?

She wanted to trust, but she was afraid.

Her phone rang, leaving her out of her thoughts. She blinked, staring at her vibrating phone. She leaned to the nightstand and took it. She looked at the time on her phone screen; it was 8.42 am.

The caller's ID showed _Kazehaya Wei._ Sliding her finger to the right, she accepted the call.

"Hello."

The reply was quick. "Good morning, Sakura-sama."

"Good morning." She could tell that Wei was smiling from the other line. Her voice must have given off the fact that she just woke up.

"Sakura-sama, are you well?" His voice was filled with concern.

She blinked. It must have been because of yesterday's events. She suddenly fainted and gave everyone a shock at the tea party. She recalled Sasuke, Itachi, and everyone's worried look on their faces. She smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She heard a relief sigh.

"You fainted again due to your low blood pressure, Sakura-sama. The Uchihas and Haruka-sama were very worried."

Ah. Her anemia. She totally forgot about that.

She had totally thought that she fainted due to the fact that her wrist gave her so much pain that she couldn't hold it anymore. The burning feeling she felt on her wrist made her cringe at the memory. She was getting swayed again between dreams and reality. However, these dreams were happening frequently that she was sure they weren't any coincidence.

They were _very_ real. She knew that much.

"Mm-hmm. Sorry." She played with the hem of her favorite nightgown. The maids on her house must've changed her clothes when she got here yesterday. She stared at her blue and pink nightgown she was currently wearing. The fabric was pure silk and very comfortable to the skin; she ordered it. Someone from the family knew the tailor ever since she was a little. They made the best nightgowns and robes with the best quality.

Come to think of it, who brought her here? She spoke again, "Do you know who brought me here?"

"…Yes, Sakura-sama. Itachi-sama took you back. His younger brother, Sasuke-sama, was also there with him when he brought you back to your house."

So they were the one who brought her back. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. It wasn't likely that Fugaku and Mikoto would tag along, seeing as both of their sons must have volunteered to bring her back. And Haruka would most likely let her alone with the Uchiha brothers. After all, she was literally engaged to Itachi. It was normal for someone to at least bring back his own betrothed back to her house, right?

She was already calm about the thought being engaged to Itachi, and had accepted that very fact. She felt nothing; no nervousness, anger, embarrassment, or excitement. She just accepted it. Besides, even if she was against it, there was nothing much that she could do.

This was how she always acted.

Things pretty much happened this way. She'd give in to anything that her father or her stepmother had both requested. Her personal opinion never mattered. Not that she cared whatever she was about to do in her present life anymore. However, she decided she'd change that part of herself. She could never again abandon this life that her mother cherished more than her own.

"They wanted to stay for the night, but the doctor said it is best that you have your much needed rest without any interruption. So, they reluctantly left."

She left her thoughts and processed the information in her head. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity. She couldn't help but notice, but—

"A doctor?"

"Yes. Kabuto-san, the doctor that treated your deceased mother, came by with your mother's request. He checked your condition. His instruction was that you rest thoroughly for the whole week."

She wasn't one to care, much less get suspicious, but seriously. A doctor? Haruka knew from a long time ago that she suffered anemia, related to her mother's death. She couldn't sleep till late and she refused to eat regularly for a whole year, so her health condition wasn't stabilized. However, even though Haruka had heard of this before, she pretended not to take notice. What made her do now? Her curiosity was at its peak again.

Did it have anything to do with her engagement? Was it an act in front of the Uchiha brothers? It _must_ have something to do with those matters. After all, Haruka was always calculating. She wouldn't take any action without considering what effect and advantage it had on herself. Her anemia could be a thing for the Uchihas to get worried about and Haruka would be the second person to be asked, after herself of course.

"Oh, I see." She paused. "Is there anything else?"

"There is one more thing. It's about your father." His voice turned serious.

Her eyes were clear and her ears perked, curious as to what Wei had to say. What about her father?

"What is it?"

Wei's voice was careful, as if considering his choice of words. "Your father was admitted to the hospital this morning. His fever from the cold turned serious, and it seems he needs to be hospitalized for a few days."

Her eyes widened in pure shock.

What happened with her father? How did he..? She never knew much about her father's daily activities, seeing as she never talked much to him. He was almost like a stranger to her now. However, this didn't mean she could forget his position as her father and more importantly, the last remaining member of her family. She clenched her hands on the hem of her nightgown at the reminder.

She felt an intense déjà vu. This tight feeling in her chest was similar to those dark times when her mother left her forever. The fear and pain she felt at that time was incurable. It felt like her chest was teared up into pieces without her consent, and she couldn't scream even if she wanted to. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

This time, she wouldn't let things slip her fingers that easily.

She held her tears back and composed herself. She was still in another person's presence; Wei was on the other line, waiting for her reply. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

 _Things won't happen the same way twice_.

Her voice was low when she said, "…Which hospital was he admitted in?"

"The Everlasting Hospital, Sakura-sama. The same hospital that Haruno Hana used to be admitted in."

Of course. She couldn't forget that hospital. She remembered going back and forth to that place to visit her mother, Hana. She still remembered the scent of the building, the surroundings, and the room where her mother used to rest in. The memory was etched upon her mind almost permanently. Even if she tried to forget it, they'd just haunt back at her, coming back to her within her dreams.

"…Okay. Thanks, Wei." She turned her body to lie on her back. "Is that all?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Wei's voice turned its normal tone, remembering something. "I must inform you that your friends have been asking for your new phone number for awhile now. Should I tell them?"

Her _friends_. They were around only because she was the daughter of the Haruno. They were a bunch of rich kids that knew nothing and do _nothing_. They'd spend days hanging out with each other and living the high life. They'd drink, go to karaoke, play the arcade, visit malls and go shopping together, or try different kinds of expensive restaurants. Anything to spend their free and allotted time. The fact that she hated the most was _she was actually one of them, too._

She met them from his father's associates and she'd been friends with them ever since. The best things about her friends were they never took anything personally, and all the things they did was just for _fun_. They could care less about anything, so long that they could still spend money and have their own fun. But somehow, she wasn't in the mood to mess around right now.

She already had tons of problems happening right now.

She closed her eyes.

"No, don't tell them." Her voice was clear.

"As you wish, Sakura-sama. Do you need anything for today?"

She turned her head, opening her eyes. She stared at the large wooden wardrobe that was located on the corner of her bedroom. She had a plan in mind for today.

"Yes. Take me to the company."

 _I need to see something for myself._

* * *

Haruno Haruka's heels echoed throughout the large room of her office as she entered, the Head of the Fujisaka Company following behind her. Technically, it was Haruno Kou's, the Head of Haruno Company, office. But, seeing as he was currently unavailable due to his sickness, his wife came to take full charge of the company.

The young black-haired woman which now held the position of the Head of the Haruno Company, halted to a stop when they reached the leather sofa that was located in the middle of the large office. She turned gracefully and gestured to the older man to sit before her,

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Fujisaka-san."

Fujisaka Ryou was silent as he took a seat on the sofa. His face was contorted to a worried look. He needed to get this agreement going, for his company was almost falling apart. He was a close friend of Haruno Kou since their young age. However now, even though his company was in trouble, the new Head of the Haruno Company was fully taken by his wife. He hoped that she'd taken consideration of his good companionship with her husband in this considered agreement regarding his falling company.

But so far, the situation wasn't that good.

Haruka took a seat across the man; a smile was on her face, like usual. She leaned to the table between them and gestured her hand to the man, "Tea, Fujisaka-san?"

His gaze lowered to the tea cups in front of him. The fragrance of the English breakfast tea was inviting. Too bad that the man was too worried about the agreement to actually have the thought to spend this conversation with tea talk.

He cleared his throat, "I would like to get this agreement done first, Haruno-san."

Haruka lifted her glass of tea to her lips with her dainty fingers and took a sip of the warm tea. When she was done, she lowered the glass and put them back on the table. She put her hands on top of her thigh in a polite manner and her face turned to a fake worried look,

"I'm really sorry, Fujisaka-san, but I'm afraid the agreement is no more." Her eyes were sharp and cunning black as she spoke. "The contract is terminated. There is nothing that I can do that can be of help for your falling company."

"There _is_ something that you can do, Haruno-san. Please—"

"And turn this company down a hill from its high-standing position? I'm afraid it's not possible, Fujisaka-san. I won't let something that disastrous happen."

"All that you need to do is just to keep the contract going like it always does, Haruno-san! With the way your company is right now, it will be just like a common liability and credit." The man was literally pleading, but Haruka wasn't one to differ.

Haruka's voice turned hard, "Yes, but that was before the situation in your company turn to experience great loss. The company isn't capable of restoring your falling company back to its previous condition. I'm merely keeping the company safe and sound, the way it currently is. It can't be helped, Fujisaka-san."

She stood from her seat and started to walk in the direction of the exit. If this was what the old man wanted to talk about, then this was just a waste of time. She had other more important appointments concerning the company's capabilities to lengthen its limbs known to the world. The loss regarding his company's dismissal was nothing. She'd cover that up in no time.

Fujisaka-san stood not too long after, following her steps to the door in a hurried manner. He spoke rather desperately, "Please, Haruno-san. Our company has been working for over twenty years. Please consider this once more."

Haruka put a rejecting hand on his direction and never turned to face him as she kept walking. She kept a passive gaze on the door and said, "This conversation is no longer needed, Fujisaka-san. Please leave immediately."

Her movements were quick as she reached the door and the two bodyguards assigned to protect her every actions that stood by the door opened the double-doors for her. However, she was met with another surprise. Her heels clicked softly once, signaling a stop of her movements.

Her stepdaughter stood in front of her.

She was staring at her expressionlessly. She was wearing a short blue strapless dress that reached her mid thigh. Covering the plain dress was an armless jeans vest. On her left wrist dangled several bracelets, to cover up the Uchiha symbol. She was wearing a Gucci handbag and her heels were blue, matching her dress.

Haruka gritted her teeth mentally. This situation was troublesome. Fujisaka-san was still behind her and she needed to get away quickly. On the other hand, she was sure Sakura had heard their conversation. Her face showed nothing though, just like the times they spent together. Sakura never showed anything in front of her, after all. She found that understandable. She smirked.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Is it already time for lunch?"

She smiled at her stepdaughter. This could all turn well if she wished so. After all, she was in control of everything, including this petite girl that she called her daughter. Well, stepdaughter.

Sakura said nothing, still staring coldly at her. Her eyes turned to the side when she noticed Fujisaka-san came closer to both of their presence. Fujisaka-san seemed to recognize Sakura as the daughter, though said nothing. He was about to say another word when Haruka beat him to it.

"Gentlemen, would you please escort Fujisaka-san out? He no longer has any business here."

Fujisaka-san said nothing to her rude remark. He seemed to be giving up on his efforts to convince the cunning woman. He glared at both Haruka and Sakura. Haruka didn't waver, and Sakura could only stare back. She wasn't at the very least intimidated by the man. If anything, she pitied him.

The men quickly escorted Fujisaka-san out, as ordered by Haruka. Both women watched silently as the man was manhandled pretty roughly by the two men which were Haruka's bodyguards. Sakura glared at their figures. She didn't know Haruka had been putting her defenses up. The bodyguards were an inconvenience.

Sakura was the one to turn to face her mother and spoke, "I need to talk to you."

Haruka glanced at her first, and then turned and gave her the sweetest smile she could conjure. She said, "It is rare sight that Sakura-chan comes to me personally." She looked at her watch for a second. "Shall we talk over lunch, then? There's this new sushi place…"

Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed. She didn't want any of this nonsense. She just wanted to talk to her. No more, no less.

"Don't get too full of yourself. The office will do."

Haruka seemed the slightest bit disappointed. She made a sad expression, "Oh? The office it is then, if you say so." She turned and started to walk back into the office. "This way."

They both walked into the large office from earlier. Sakura walked pass the woman and sat on the sofa nonchalantly as Haruka closed the door securely behind her. She walked towards the sofa and sat on it in the same manner. She still had that smile on her face, and Sakura could swear if there's anything that she had always wanted to do, it was—

She smiled, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Sakura-chan?"

—to wipe that smile off her _fake_ face.

"What happened to Father?"

Haruka blinked, taken aback by the sudden question. So Sakura still cared about her father. She held the urge to smirk as she lowered her head with a sad expression on her face and said, "Kou-kun was admitted to the hospital this morning. He has been complaining about his cold for the last three days now. His fever got worse this morning, so I thought getting it checked by the doctor would be the best decision. I was right." Then, she lifted her head and smiled at her stepdaughter. "But don't worry, Sakura-chan. He'll be alright soon."

Sakura didn't seem to hear her last words of comfort. Her head was filled with other questions she had in mind. So what Wei said was true, though she didn't doubt his words in the first place. Did his cold get that bad until he had to stay in the hospital for a few days? That seemed a little bit off of him. She was really worried.

"Is that all that you wanted to ask me?"

Sakura lifted her blank eyes and stared at the woman she called her stepmother.

"What did you do to that old man, in Father's place?"

Haruka seemed calm about the matter, though. She ignored the cold tone of her stepdaughter's voice and said, "Oh, you mean Fujisaka-san? I only did what Kou-kun would do if he were here." Haruka then lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed softly. "Sakura-chan, you wouldn't understand such trivial things. It isn't in your interest, after all."

Unconsciously, the pink-haired girl's hand clenched the strap of her handbag at her words. When she realized what she was doing, she immediately unclenched her hand. She wouldn't get triggered by her simple ministrations. Not this time.

"Don't act like you're in charge. You are only taking in Father's place."

Haruka blinked at her harsh words. She didn't expect those words to come off her stepdaughter mouth, really. So she had the guts, after all. She gave her a knowing smile, her eyes sharp.

"I know, I know. Don't you worry, Sakura-chan."

Then, she changed the topic quickly.

"So, what do you think about lunch? You haven't had any plans yet, right?" Sakura turned her gaze away from the wicked woman, ignoring her questions. "Originally, I wanted us to have lunch along with Chairman Inuzuka. Kiba-kun also has been asking about you a lot lately, Sakura-chan. Are you still getting along—"

Suddenly, Sakura stood from her seat. She stared at Haruka for two good seconds, and then she made a move towards the exit. She couldn't be in the presence of this woman for too long. Her very being was enough to make her blood boil throughout the whole day.

"I'm leaving."

What was she thinking? Getting her engaged to someone was one thing, but to play tricks behind the Uchihas to get more advantages was another matter entirely. She wasn't like _her_. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ play dirty. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't a double-timer like her. Just thinking about doing it made her stomach churned.

Sakura was at least pleased that her stepmother didn't stop her from leaving. When her hand touched the door handle, she froze in place when she heard that voice filled with fake sweetness called out to her.

"Oh, Sakura-chan?"

Her stepmother gave her a "farewell" that made her shudder. Whether from the cold air-conditioned room or the sheer evilness of her voice, she didn't know. She bet on the latter, though.

Her warning was clear, "I hope you'll be a good girl and serve Itachi-kun well. At the very least, you want to make your father happy, right?"

Serve the Uchiha? What was she, a _dog_? Her tricks were also so old-fashioned. Triggering her using her father, wasn't that too cheap of her? And here she thought that her stepmother was a high-standing person. It seemed she was wrong. Appearance could be deceiving, after all.

She didn't reply as she pulled the handle in a harsh manner and stepped out of the room. The atmosphere was already intense and the air felt different. She really couldn't stand that woman. Well, no matter. She already got what she came for.

 _An enemy's enemy is your friend, right?_

* * *

The grass blew as the wind came. The sun was bright and sunny; it felt nice to her skin. She sat on the soft grass, closing her exposed legs together and hugged her knees close with both of her arms. Her hair blew softly on her face and behind her back. Her bangs brushed her eyes a little bit, but she ignored them.

She was sitting at the top, watching the children play soccer down the hill of the grass. They were having so much fun that it made her chest fill with envy. When was the last time she laughed at absolutely nothing and ridiculous things? She hid half of her face behind her arms. Ah, she missed those times.

She smiled, a real smile, seeing one of the kids fell and cried really loudly. His friends laughed at him at first, but then they came and comforted him wholeheartedly. He stopped crying then and laughed at something his friends said. She could see them clearly; their expressions, their laughter.

A friend. She wished she had one.

A friend that didn't care about her status, money, or anything else. Someone who would see her just for _her_. A friend that would complain at anything to her, say ridiculous things, telling different kinds of stories together, listening to their problems, and talked to their hearts content. They would have the time in the world. And then, they would become what people said best friends.

She sighed. She was indeed a lonely girl.

Tears began welling up in her eyes and fell to her cheeks. Out of most people, she pitied herself. She deserved all of this from the very start. She never made an _effort_ to _do_ anything, she simply let things happen. She never cared about anything; she never cared about her mother's feelings. She knew nothing, understood nothing. She promised to herself and her mother that she'd make a change and live this life to the fullest.

But, what could she do?

Biting her lip, she tried to keep her tears at bay, but they wouldn't stop. They kept falling, from her glassy eyes, her pink cheeks, and pass her chin. She felt an emotional blow after hearing her father's condition. She felt like she wanted to _do_ something, but she couldn't figure out exactly _what_. She wanted to make sure her father wouldn't leave her like her mother did, but what _could_ she do?

She broke to a soft sob.

"Sakura?" A male voice came from behind her sitting form.

She gasped, her eyes wide. Who would find her, at this place? She came to an unknown park to have time alone by herself. Now, out of all times, someone had found her. Without turning to see the intruder, she wiped the tears away and hid her face behind her arms that rested on top of her knees. She ignored whoever called her and pretended not to notice.

The man walked closer to her, his steps known by the sound of the grass. When he stopped, he lowered his body and towards her closed-in form. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and her eyes widened in recognition when she heard his voice,

"Are you okay?"

She wondered why she didn't notice before that it was _him_. She lifted her head and turned to face him. Her eyes were immediately met with those onyx orbs that she didn't realize she had missed. Unconsciously, she said his name in a low whisper, "…Sasuke."

Said man didn't say anything. He watched her face intently, seeing the tear-tracks on her face and the slight pink color on her cheeks. Her eyes were a little bit puffy and red. Even though she'd just cried, she looked nothing less than adorable to him.

Sakura stared at those onyx orbs that made her insides calm. Her tears stopped falling and her heartbeat grew faster. What was he doing here? She could feel his breath on her face, and she quickly realized that he was standing _too_ close for her comfort.

She put hands behind her back to create space between them, suddenly feeling awkward and self-conscious. She brushed her eyes with both of her hands to clear away the sign of her tears, but her hands were stopped by his. Her wrists were held by his large hands and she stared at him with her wide emerald eyes.

"Don't do that. You'll swell your eyes more."

Her hands relaxed and he released his grip on her wrists. He brushed the bangs that touched her eyes away. She seemed dazed and he took this chance to sit comfortably beside her and on the soft grass. She could feel his body heat by their current proximity. Not that she'd mind, he kept her warm and the wind wasn't so cold on her bare skin anymore.

She turned her head away from him and lowered her gaze to the grass around them. She said softly,

"What are you doing here?"

He was silent, but then laughed softly.

His laugh was warm and gentle; she couldn't help but admit she liked it. It felt pleasant to her ear. She turned her head to look at him again and he unexpectedly met her gaze on the way.

"I should ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing here?"

She stared at him for awhile, admiring his face. She never thought she'd say this, but he looked handsome today. He was wearing a black polo shirt and black trousers, along with blue-black sport shoes. He looked a lot younger with casual clothes. Her gaze turned back to his eyes. Just staring at him made her forget her worries she felt just now.

If he noticed her staring, he didn't say anything. He glanced at her clothes. What was she _wearing_? The dress was too exposing and the vest didn't help much. He almost blushed if not for the fact he had _amazing_ self-control.

She huffed softly. "I believe I asked you first, _Uchiha-san_."

He smirked immediately at her remark.

"Oh? It's _Uchiha-san_ now?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at her. "But, I don't remember you ever calling me _that_ in Elysian."

Her eyes widened. The dream—

"It's real, Sakura."

Her expression must've given away what she had always wanted to ask to him from the very start. Now was the time she had been waiting for. Now was her chance.

"Everything from the dream… is real?" He nodded.

"Everything."

Sakura wanted to ask him so many questions, but now that she had her chance, she was at lost with words. She hesitated. She lifted her left wrist and drove the bracelets away slowly.

She showed him his family insignia that was carved on her wrist, his gaze following her every movement. She said in a soft whisper, "What about this? What does this mean?"

He smiled softly at her, then said, "Sakura, you know the answer to that."

She was confused now. "What do you mean? If I know, then I wouldn't be asking you."

He gripped her left wrist in a gentle manner and touched the tattoo with his fingers. His gaze turned to look at her again, "Do you know what the mark means?"

She nodded. "I had a dream. Another girl that looked like me, came and told me. This symbol literally means that I belong to one of you Uchiha brothers. But, which one of you…?"

He brushed the Uchiha insignia with his fingers, over and over again.

"Tell me, Sakura. Who do you think first, the moment you see this mark on your wrist?"

Her eyes widened. He was implying that _that_ was the answer to all the riddles? Then—

"Sasuke—" He put a finger on her lips.

"Now you know." He stared at her intently. "Would you keep it a secret?"

"Why?"

"It wasn't yet time. Promise me, Sakura."

His look was pleading.

"Promise me you'd keep this a secret. Until then, this was just us to know."

She wanted to ask him why did they have to hide this from everyone, but the way he looked at her told her everything that didn't need to be told. His eyes were assuring. It was as if he was telling her to leave everything to him. He would take care of _everything_. Even the engagement with Itachi, even with her dreams, with everything, all that he'd asked of her was to keep this a secret.

She could live with that.

"Okay, I promise. But, you have to promise me something in return."

The way she said it seemed somehow childish, but he liked it. She was starting to act like her old self again. She seemed adorable right now and he had the urge to pinch her cheeks and tease her about it. Though, that would break her chance at making him this precious promise. He chuckled inwardly.

"Sure. What is it?"

She turned away from his gaze, embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Don't leave." _Don't leave me all alone._

He blinked. His eyes softened. Of course, why couldn't he guess it sooner?

She had said something similar in that dream, too, hadn't she? At that time, he had no choice but to leave her. The time given for them to talk with each other was short in Elysian, but for the place to be theirs for granted was already a miraculous gift from the Heavens. After all, no common human could enter and leave Elysian just like they did.

"I won't." His voice was firm.

She was speechless when he'd said it like that. She had expected him to laugh for asking him to promise such a ridiculous thing, but he went along with it anyway. Her shoulders relaxed and she had a look of relief on her face. She was easy to read like an open book and he could tell what was going on inside her mind with every detailed expression on her face. He chuckled.

He gave a tug on her wrist he was currently holding, and she immediately returned his gaze. He was going to ask her something.

"Now, won't you tell me why were you crying just now?"

She immediately turned her head away and lowered her gaze. "It's nothing."

Then, he caught her off guard. He knew she was going to say that. He released her wrist and pulled her by her hand, hard enough to make her fall towards him, but not hard enough to hurt her. The action surprised her as she fell, her hands on his chest. Their face was inches apart. Her face turned red.

"W-What are you doing?"

She'd never been this close to anyone before, much less an opposite gender. The last time she was this close to someone was her now deceased mother. She remembered the warmth of her body as she hugged her close. The feeling was similar to the one she was experiencing now, but this time her heartbeat couldn't stop growing faster by each passing second.

She made a move to push back and create space between them, but he didn't allow it. He pulled her closer, her arms slipping through his sides and his arms fell onto her waist and back instantly. She unconsciously gripped onto the back of the polo shirt he was currently wearing.

Now, she was squished between his arms. Her whole form was in contact with his, and she blushed harder. What was with this intimate position? She pushed to get away, but he was stronger. He leaned his head on her temple slightly and his grip was firm but gentle.

She was forced to stay still. His breath was on her ear. Her heartbeat grew faster. Her cheek touched his chest. He could feel the soft skin of her arms due to her exposed clothing. Her legs touched his. She could smell the warm scent of his and he caught the vanilla-scented shampoo on her hair. They both stood still.

They could feel _everything_.

She was the first one to talk out of embarrassment, "S-Sasuke—"

He sighed dreamily. "Stay still, Sakura."

She complied. She didn't find the situation disliking, but it was rather comfortable. His body was warm. It was the first time for her to come in contact with a man, and she surprisingly found this feeling pleasant. She didn't know that someone could be so warm and comfortable, like a pillow. She hadn't felt this safe being in another person's presence in a long time, too.

On his side, he felt like in a heaven. Her skin was exposed enough to let him feel the silkiness of her skin, but it didn't trigger lust. He felt comfortable just holding her like this. It felt like an eternity since he held her this close. He loved the way her petite form fitted perfectly against his. He closed his eyes. Did he deserve this, deserve her? She was like an angel and he was a sinner. He made so many mistakes a long time ago. Even now that he tried to atone for his sins, he still had the feeling he hated the most: guilt.

 _Sakura_.

His fingers moved in a small circular motion on her back and waist.

"Sakura, tell me. What happened?"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes in the first place. This felt like a dream. Where were they? Where did he come from? Everything just seemed to vanish from her, leaving just the two of them in this time and space. She couldn't hear anything else beside his heartbeat as her ear laid against his chest. She couldn't see anything but his black polo shirt she was currently gripping with her hands. She couldn't feel anything but the masculine and built form of his body.

For a moment, she had forgotten that she was still sitting on a grass field under the clouds and sunny weather. She'd forgotten that this man that was holding her in his arms wasn't certain in his intentions. He could likely be an enemy, but her heart screamed no. Her instincts were screaming at her, just like their first encounter in her dreams, that he was the one she could trust.

She gripped his shirt tighter, "My father…"

Her body started to shake. She was reminded of her father's condition again, and she couldn't help but close to tearing up again. She remembered her helplessness. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed against this unknown man. His fingers kept going on a circular motion to comfort her.

He spoke to her ear softly, "What about your father?"

She touched her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes again. She thanked him for letting them on this position. This way, he couldn't see her face.

"He… got admitted into a hospital." He was about to say something to comfort her, but she beat him to it. "I-I'm afraid… I'm afraid that… I'll lose him. I'll lose him like I lost Mother."

She broke into a sob and whispered, "He's the last one I have."

His eyes widened.

Sakura suffered so much in this life. He didn't realize it much until now. She traded her life for _this_. He had checked her whole background, such as her family condition. Her mother died when she was young, and her father remarried to another woman. To him, this was all easy to figure out. It was like a scene from a drama on TV channels and he could tell what was going on from the very start. However, Sakura didn't know. She was the naïve one.

His grip on her got tighter.

He wanted to tell her, but how would she react? It would be too much for her. The way she was now, she was near to breaking apart into pieces. He glared at the spot on the grass behind her. He had to move onto his plans much quicker. He had to help her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll help you."

She opened her eyes, surprised by his sudden remark.

 _What?_

"I'll help you save your father. He'll be safe and sound, just as you want him to be."

She pushed back to look at him, hands on his chest.

"But, how…?"

He touched her cheeks with his calloused hand. She didn't resist. He smirked softly.

"We'll do it together. I have a plan."

She stared at him, having nothing to say. His hand left her cheek and patted the top of her head. She smiled, her cheeks still slight pink. When he looked at her like this, he couldn't help but think, again:

 _So innocent._

"Give me your hand, Sakura."

Her face showed confusion, but she did it anyway. She lifted her right hand between their bodies. He slipped something from his pocket and onto her right hand, a soft click following after.

Her eyes brightened.

It was a silver charm bracelet. It was thin and light, it fitted her hand perfectly. From the center of the bracelet was a round circle. Dangling from the circle was a snowflake and a sea pearl. She admired the bracelet with her other hand, touching the snowflake with her dainty fingers.

She whispered, "It's so pretty."

He leaned his forehead on hers. She lifted her gaze from the bracelet to his onyx orbs, surprised. Onyx orbs clashed against emerald.

"Consider it a gift for trusting me."

Trust? Ah, he meant just now. She had told him the matter about her father and showed her honest feelings in front of him. She couldn't hold her smile as she gave him the most sincerest look.

Her cheeks brushed soft pink, "Thank you."

He smiled at her. She wouldn't know, but this bracelet was filled with his chakra. This way, he'd know if something dangerous was about to happen to her and he could watch over her. In another way, it was the second mark he has on her, beside the Uchiha insignia on her left wrist. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

He stared at her face. She looked happy. She lowered her gaze and admired the bracelet again. He smirked mentally. Other than the bracelet was from a famous brand, it was a limited edition. She wouldn't find it anywhere else. And if he knew anything about Sakura, it was she admired the simplest things in the world. He was also happy that he got to see her wearing it; the fact that she liked it was a bonus.

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that for awhile. Sitting on the soft grass as the cool wind blew, the clouds covered the grass field from the bright sun. They talked; for the first time in decades. Their laughter could be heard from afar, their faces showing brilliant expressions.

For something new had been born, from this.

 _A spark._

They were both too preoccupied with each other's presence that they didn't realize someone was watching them from the dark shadows of a tree.

* * *

 _He was walking through the busy streets, hands in his pockets. The day couldn't get much worse. He just had a meeting with the clan elders. As usual, they were comparing him with his older brother, Itachi, again. He was tired of their rude remarks. He knew no one could be better at clan politics than Itachi, but he thought he already did enough. He took care of everything for five whole months and no problems had occurred since then, but the elders just won't approve of him as nicely as they approved Itachi._

 _He sighed. What was the point of his hard work, all this time? Not that he needed any compliments coming from those old and good-for-nothing clan elders. Itachi always hated them, too. He could feel Itachi being burdened by their orders and requests. Sometimes, he pitied his older brother. Being the oldest and the next heir was just too troublesome. He had to admit, even if he wanted the position, he wouldn't be able to bear that much of burden of his precious clan._

 _Sakura, the past Sakura, had always said she had wanted nothing to do with the clan, either. Sure, the elders approved of her from the very start, seeing as she was strong and intelligent, and also the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. There couldn't be any better woman out there. However, Sakura herself had said clearly that she wouldn't want anything to do involving his family's clan politics._

 _His family was blessed with great power and control ever since the beginning. The Uchihas were respected beyond times and always had their reserved place in this world. They were intelligent and they had self control; they had the perfect looks and appearances. They were blessed, but they were also cursed. All these things that they've taken for granted caused them greediness and selfishness. They couldn't care for anything more than their own precious clan._

 _He stared at the glass windows of the stores. He was passing through the shopping district, so he saw a lot of female attributes and accessories. He saw many jewelries stores and wondered for a moment. Itachi was engaged to Sakura, but they weren't official yet, right? The party was delayed the last time, so the next one was supposed to be this weekend._

 _That meant Itachi hadn't put any ring on her finger yet._

 _That thought surprisingly made his chest felt relieved. He couldn't bear the thought of his Sakura engaging to someone else other than himself. Not that he'd admit, but they were going to engaged real soon if he didn't do something about it, quick. The last one was just pure luck that Sakura had suddenly fainted when meeting Itachi for the first time. He chuckled inwardly. She must've been shocked to find someone that looked a lot like him._

 _Come to think of it, Sakura would be most surprised when she'd learn about his family and what they really were. Sasuke smirked. However, judging from the look on her face when he told her in her dreams, she'd trust anything he said and believed it._

 _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something sparking from the corner of his eye. He turned nonchalantly to see what it was and his eyes widened when he saw a bracelet that would fit her perfectly. Unconsciously, his steps halted to a stop. He made a turn and entered the jewelry store._

" _Welcome, welcome! What can I help you with, young man?"_

 _The store keeper greeted him excitedly. He was a middle-aged man that wore a grey suit with golden tie. His appearance looked elegant. He looked around and saw the famous brand that was this store's name. He didn't realize it because he just stepped in unconsciously after seeing that charm bracelet. Well, he wanted nothing less than the best, after all._

 _He pointed the snowflake charm bracelet with his index finger, "I want that one."_

 _The store owner laughed loudly and walked towards the glass where the bracelet was put in and took it with his gloved fingers. Sasuke followed him and stopped in front of the glass table. The store keeper put the charm bracelet on it for him to see._

" _You have exquisite taste, young man. This charm bracelet is a limited edition. Its design was an original from Swrvsk*. The snowflake carvings are flawless; you'll find the bracelet simply just_ perfect _."_

 _He stared at the bracelet. The more he looked at it, the more it'd be fitting for Sakura. The bracelet showed elegance and simplicity on it. The snowflake was just like Sakura; how she was fragile to the touch, but she brought beauty to the world. It seemed the opposite of her image of spring, but Sakura always preferred Winter to Spring. She had said it to him in roughly like this:_

What do you mean? Winter is the most beautiful season of all! Geez, Sasuke-kun!

 _She pouted and ran a hand through her pink locks._

Just because my hair's pink and my name's after that cherry blossom tree, doesn't mean I like Spring the most, you know..

 _Sakura liked the idea of seeing the snowflakes falling from the cold winter air and building snowman together. She was just like a little child; amazed by such simple things and always adored the nature of the seasons._

" _Do you want to wrap it as a gift?" The store keeper asked him, pushing him out of his thoughts._

 _He shook his head, "There's no need."_

 _He had plans for the bracelet. He had to put his chakra in it, first. That way, he'd be able to keep her safe, even if he's not around. His chakra would alert him if any danger came close upon her. And then, he'd give it to her the next time he met her, personally._

 _He couldn't wait until he saw her wear his gift._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Bonus**_

They were still sitting on the grass from earlier, chatting nonchalantly. Sakura was still sitting close near Sasuke, and he held the urge to chuckle. She was embarrassed a moment ago by their proximity, but now he didn't hear her complaining about it anymore. He smiled at the thought that this was the way she'd accepted his presence. They were talking like the old times; they'd put their guard off around each other and just enjoyed their allotted time together. No serious business.

After all, this all may seem like a new beginning for her. For him, this was what he longed for.

"Okay, my turn. What about… favorite food?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her question. They were asking each other questions in order to "get to know each other". However, her questions were just too mainstream for his liking. He had thought about something…he didn't know, deeper?

"Tomatoes."

She blinked. "Tomatoes isn't an acceptable answer."

"Why not?"

She put a finger on her chin as a thinking gesture, "Well, technically tomato is a vegetable. Or, is it a fruit?" She shrugged, then sighed. "Okay, I'll let this pass. Your turn."

He smirked. He had one question in mind.

"What do you picture in a relationship?"

Her head turned towards him so fast that she felt downright dizzy. Did she hear right? Her eyes were wide, staring at him.

"What?"

He sighed. "If that's too hard for you, let me rephrase." He cleared his throat as she glared at him. "What do you see in a boyfriend?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but what surprised her was she didn't have an answer to that question. Now that she thought about it, she'd seen her friends date and have relationships, but she was never interested in stuffs like that. Would this make a big problem for her now? She shook her thoughts off. She thought for an answer,

"Someone I can count on, I guess. Someone I can trust."

That wasn't the typical answer, was it? He decided to push on her answer more.

"What about physical appearance?"

She blinked innocently at him. "What do you mean? Those things don't matter at all."

Now _this_ took him off guard. He had never asked her about this even in her past life, but he was surprised by her honest answer. Was this what makes her different? Was this what makes him feel attracted to her? He felt a warm feeling in his chest at the sight of her.

He blinked. He didn't realize he was staring at her openly. She was looking at him, concern in her eyes. She waved her hand in front of him and said, "Sasuke?"

He pushed her small form backwards and onto the soft grass. She shrieked softly and fell gracefully, his hands keeping her from falling too hard. He was on top of her in a second. His face was so close to hers. He touched his forehead with hers and stared at her more intently.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer, touching his nose with hers. His bangs touched her face slightly. Their lips were inches apart, and she couldn't help but held her breath. Her eyes were wide, staring at his. Her hands stood still on his chest, unmoving. This was all so new to her that she didn't know what to do. She decided to follow the scream of her instincts on her mind.

"Close your eyes, Sakura."

His warm breath fell on her face and her eyes fluttered close. He leaned in, now their lips inches apart. He stared at her closed eyelids. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anyone else in the world. And she was rightfully his. He had to just make sure she was right where she belonged. With him, forever.

He took a deep breath and locked her lips with his instantly. He put a hand on the side of her face to keep her from moving as he licked her lips, urging her to open her mouth. She gasped. He quickly took the chance to insert his chakra into her mouth; his chakra flowing greedily into her mouth and into her body.

She made a move to push him by the sudden chakra intrusion, but his arms on her back kept her in place and he pushed more chakra into her body. She was surprised, he knew. But, she needed his chakra to fully awaken. It was going to take time until she did, so until then he'd decided to put his chakra inside her step by step.

Now was the first step.

When he decided that his chakra that was flowing inside her was enough, he pulled back. She panted due to the lack of oxygen. She put the back of her hand on her mouth, staring at him, surprised.

"What was that?"

He stared at her appearance. Her hair was a little bit messy, cheeks pink, and her lips were red from the earlier kiss. He smirked. He took her wrist in one hand and felt her heartbeat under his fingers, keeping her close to him.

"My chakra. I put some of them inside your body."

"…Chakra? Why?"

"You'll understand someday. Right now, you need to rest."

True to his words, she felt her body suddenly grew hot. She put her arms around herself, feeling something not right going on with her body. This was different from those times she fainted. She felt like there's some intense flow inside her body that she couldn't control. Her head began to spin, her vision turned into blurs. She almost lost her consciousness as she heard his last words.

"Sleep, Sakura."

Her eyelids felt heavy as they fluttered close.

 _"I'll protect you."_

* * *

 _ **Don't let me go**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hold me tight,_ yes _, with all your strength_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _And_ _ **tell me**_ _we'll go on together_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _your hand in mine was_ warm

.

 _and_ gentle

* * *

A/N: The charm bracelet, Sterling Silver Snowflake Bracelet, belongs to Swarovski.

The song lyrics at the top and bottom of the story is from the song:

 _Departures~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~  
_ Departures ~The Love Song I Send You~ by Egoist (Supercell)

Now, as promised, here are the credits for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited my story:

 **Credits**

 _ **iamegoos**_ and _**MewRose**_ – the part where Sakura found out her father was admitted in The Everlasting Hospital. The hospital name is inspired from the song: The Everlasting Guilty Crown – Egoist.

 _ **Guest, Guest,**_ and _ **Guest (All Unknown)**_ – the part where Sakura faced Haruka, her stepmother and found out she was dismissing her father's associates nonchalantly. Fujisaka Ryou is an OC, I created the name randomly.

 _ **Peridot Angel**_ and _**x-tracutie**_ – the quote Sakura said in her mind: _the enemy's enemy is your friend_. She was referring to Fujisaka Ryou.

 _ **Katelyn (Guest)**_ and _**animexpercy**_ – the part where Sasuke found Sakura crying on the grass field, alone. He located Sakura nearby, noticing her chakra signature rising up and down from afar.

 _ **Blissangel91494**_ and _**svetlana35**_ – the part where Sasuke gave her the charm bracelet as a gift for their first date -oops- haha I meant for her trust issues with him.

 _ **nightmarerabbitalice**_ and **9** _ **6bittersweetblackcat**_ – The part where Sasuke saw the charm bracelet on the glass window of a jewelry store. The snowflake reminded him of Sakura that he was enchanted by the bracelet, just like he was to Sakura.

 _ **Kiki721**_ and _**Ringo23**_ – the part where Sasuke inserted his some of his chakra signature and normal chakra inside Sakura's body to mark her as his, or you could say that was an excuse for him to kiss Sakura. Whatever, right? Haha.

These are the credits from after I posted Light of Fireflies, Chapter 3. Thankyou so much for your kind reviews and support! Please take care of me in the next upcoming chapters, too!

Please PM me if I miss any of you guys' name. I'd like to put your names at the credits as my thanks and also a reminder. Thank you!

* * *

This fic has been beta-ed by _Michlynx_. Yes, I finally found my Beta. Thank you so much for correcting my spell mistakes and some grammar errors!

* * *

 _ **Upcoming chapter: Chapter 5**_

Who do you think will win, Sasuke or Itachi?

Which methods in capturing Sakura's heart that you think effective? Sasuke's or Itachi's?

Will Sakura have enough courage to strike back and do something?

The truth about Haruno Haruka will be revealed in Chapter 5!

Thanks for reading Light of Fireflies, Chapter 4. I'm kinda down because I don't have much time left to continue the story, so please let me know what you think about this story.

Review please!

July 17, 2015  
cheraurel


	5. Into The Inferno

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm practically sick and banned from writing any more fic by my whole family, but I secretly wrote this in the _Evernote_ at my smartphone and quickly moved it to Word as soon as I got the chance. I went to the doctor just now and found out I have a fever, sore throat, and slight cough. I'm underweight and my blood pressure is very low, too (45kg, 90/60). Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still writing, no matter what. (22/07/15)

My fever is getting better today. I woke up early so I can write more than usual. I'll get the story finished as soon as I can, with my best efforts. My eyes hurt because they obviously need sleep; I'm taking antibiotics. I really, really hope this story is not getting swayed by my sickness. (23/07/2015)

My beta, _Michlynx_ , checked the fic last night. Thank you so much for your help! I couldn't have done it without you. Now that this fic's ready, I'm so happy. I hope you guys will like it! (24/07/15)

Just to make it clear, Light of Fireflies' genres are: Romance, Fantasy/Supernatural, and Drama. The title of this story is inspired from Naruto's song: _Hotaru no Hikari_ by Ikimonogakari. You'll find out the meaning by the end of the story, so don't worry!

This chapter is supposed to be the midpoint of the plot. I planned to make it complete by chapter 10, I hope it'd go as I hoped it would be. Moreover, please check out the credits and the important author note by the end of the chapter. There's something that I need to say (:

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi owns it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _You know, never in my life_

 _._

 _._

 _Have I been able to smile so much_

 _._

 **I'm sure**

.

 _I've been walking on a path_

 _._

 _._

 _Full by mistakes, all by myself_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Just for this day_

The next day, Sakura woke up to a major headache. She didn't remember doing anything much yesterday except finding out her father was admitted to the hospital, going to the company and found out one of Haruka's cunning moves, then talked with Sasuke on that grass field all evening. It was a fun one, she admitted, by the end of the day.

Sasuke had been nothing but kind and gentle towards her. He comforted her when she was feeling down. She was still wearing the bracelet he gave her. She promised him she'd never take it off, so she wouldn't. When it was getting late yesterday, he insisted to take her home. She couldn't refuse him.

So now, thinking about her yesterday's activities, she couldn't find anything harmful that would cause her head to become this painful. She ate the usual foods, which were tuna cheese Panini for breakfast, spaghetti aglio olio for lunch, and chicken curry for dinner. She didn't consume any medicine, except the one the doctor gave her. So, what could go wrong? Was she really that tired?

Her head was killing her. She desperately got out of bed, her steps weak and unstable as she reached her hand on top of her drawer where she put the medicine the doctor gave her. She grabbed the medicine and noticed there was a note on top of the medicine that said,

' _Drink the red pill when you have headaches. The pink pill is for your anemia. Take it three times a day.'_

Her vision almost blurred when she read the note, but she managed to get the words out of it before her eyes almost failed her. She panted. Her head felt heavier by each passing second. This was no ordinary headache. She often experienced headaches due to her low blood pressure and anemia, but this was nothing similar.

What was happening to her?

She opened the plastic zip that kept the medicine in and took one red pill. She turned her head towards the direction of the table. She'd always put a glass of water there. Her steps faltered as her body couldn't really hold her own weight. She resisted the urge to close her heavy eyelids. She wouldn't give in, not now.

Without realizing it, she already reached the table across the drawer. She took the glass and quickly filled them with water. Putting the pill in her mouth, she drank the water to push it down her throat.

She sighed in relief. With great effort, she finally got the medicine in. She wasn't going to deny a cure to her weakness, one of them consisted of her anemia. She put her hands on the table slightly to steady herself. Her body still felt weak. Her limbs felt numb as she moved.

She started walking back towards her bed. The thought of lying down on her comfy bed really made her mind sway. She couldn't hold it much longer. Her body felt heavier and heavier; she needed to lie down soon, or else she'd fall for sure.

She reached the sofa, which was halfway to her bed. She gripped the edge of the sofa to compose herself, but it didn't work much. Her breaths now came out heavy as she panted harder. She gripped her chest. Her lungs felt like they were gripping the life out of her.

Her body failed her as her consciousness slipped away. She took one last desperate breath as an effort to stay awake, but it was out of her power to do so. Her vision was getting darker as her eyelids closed slowly.

' _Help me.'_

There was a loud thud on the floor as she fell. Her upper body laid behind the sofa as her lower body was just sprawled on the floor, unmoving.

* * *

His closed eyelids suddenly opened, revealing blood-red orbs.

' _Help me.'_

The tomoes in his red eyes spun rapidly. Sakura.

His eyes turned to its normal onyx orbs. He felt adrenaline pumping into his blood and body. He felt it. Sakura was in trouble, he was sure of it. He could feel a blur of fear as her chakra flared for one last second before it went out. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. What trouble could come to her this sudden?

He looked at the time: 09.12 am. It was still early. He was at the company at the moment, thinking of the best solution for their current problems. He was dressed in white shirt and black tie, the top buttons undone. He was sitting on his favorite armchair, his form relaxed. However, his shoulders were now stiff as he realized that Sakura was in trouble.

What happened to her?

He knew that he wouldn't get the answer unless he found out about it himself, so he quickly picked his phone from the table drawer and grabbed his suit. He didn't care that he had a meeting two hours from now. He'd make it if he made it. If not, it was the least of his concerns. Sakura was the most important.

His steps were silent but quick as he stepped out of his office. The door behind him was locked automatically as he went out. He turned to walk towards the elevator, but a voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, where are you going, hmm?"

He froze. He didn't really have the time for this. He needed to get to Sakura, and quick. He turned his head slightly and glanced at the older man, his look indifferent.

"Shisui. I'm going out for awhile."

Shishui was still curious though. He raised a quick eyebrow and said, "Hmm? Is there problem?"

If anything, Sasuke hated him for knowing how to read his blank expressions, courtesy of his experience in dealing with the great Uchiha Itachi. He sighed. There was no use in hiding anything from him.

"Yes. I have to go now, so I'll explain later."

Shisui chuckled. "There's nothing else to explain, Sasuke. That look in your eyes explained everything." He smiled warmly. "Go. I won't stop you."

Sasuke stared at his uncle, then nodded. He was glad that Shisui was more of a pacifist person; even way more than his older brother, Itachi. The light in Shisui's eyes went out as his look turned serious. He said one final sentence as a warning,

"Just remember, Sasuke: This is not a competition."

It wouldn't take a genius for him to understand what Shisui meant by that remark. He was referring to the matter with Sakura. Of course everyone knew. The whole immortal world knew of his story regarding Sakura. They knew that he and Itachi were competing to get Sakura's heart.

But, he knew better than that.

This was no competition as the world saw it seemed to be. It was a matter of fate. For it knew what was best of the past, present, and future. No one could deny fate's desires. Sasuke's eyes flickered a thousand times brighter than Shisui's. He nodded once more.

"I know. Thanks, Shisui."

The famous _Shunshin no Shisui_ merely smiled. He knew Sasuke wasn't a fool. He may be a little childish compared to Itachi, but he knew what was right. He wasn't picking on any side though, for this would be all settled in the hands of fate. Not even the strongest person in the world could stop it.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door three times just for the sake of courtesy. When she didn't answer like he expected she would be, he kicked the door open. He made a mental note to fix it later. He went in and ran as fast as he could, searching for her chakra when he was on it.

He found her chakra to be upstairs. His steps were agile as he moved with incredible speed towards her location. When he spotted her, she was unconscious in her room. Her body lied there, beside the sofa near her bed. Judging from her form, she must've wanted to reach her bed before she fainted.

He moved towards her side and inspected her for any kind of injuries. It seemed she wasn't hurt physically. He touched her forehead for any sign of fever and checked her pulse. She was okay. However, her face looked a little bit pale and her pulse felt too weak for average. His eyes were filled with worry as he stared at her small face.

' _Sakura, what happened to you?'_

He lifted her hand and put it around his shoulders, then grabbed her back and waist as he carried her in his arms. He needed to get her to the hospital. He didn't know much about medical attention, so he would have to leave it to Tsunade. She was the best of the best.

He went out of her room and down the stairs, and quickly stepped out of her house. He pulled the door close with one foot and walked towards his car. Carefully, he opened the car door and put her gently on the passenger seat. He untangled her hand from his shoulders as he settled her in comfortably, putting the seatbelt on her unconscious body.

When he was done, he quickly went to the driver's seat and also put his seatbelt on by reflex. He started the engine and didn't wait any longer to push the gas pedal. His left hand reached for his phone as he dialed the number in his contacts. He almost sighed in relief when the line reached.

" _Tsunade speaking. Is there anything that I can help you with?"_

His eyes were focused on the road as he thought of the fastest way to reach the hospital. He glanced at Sakura for a second and said,

"Are you at the hospital? Sakura's in trouble."

Tsunade's reply was quick as worry filled her voice, _"Sakura? What happened to her? Where are you right now?"_

Tsunade was one of Sakura's closest people. That was expected, of course, Tsunade being her mentor. She had also heard of Sakura's return in this world, but never made contact with her. It wasn't time yet. Until now, that was.

"I'm on my way. I couldn't find out what's wrong with her, but her pulse is weak and she looks pale. I found her unconscious inside her house."

"… _I don't know how you even got to be in her house, but you better explain everything later, brat. Right now, hurry up and bring her here."_

Tsunade was still harsh and demanding as always, he thought. He nodded at no one in particular. "Okay."

He stepped on the gas pedal harder.

* * *

The door opened and Sasuke quickly stood up. Tsunade came out of the door. She was wearing her usual doctor outfit, a long white coat. Her blonde hair was tied up into low pigtails and a diamond shaped mark was on her forehead. She wore her usual heels, her steps clicking on the floor. Her hands were inside her pockets as she sighed.

Sasuke stared at her, expecting an answer. When she didn't say anything for two more seconds, he finally spoke.

"Is she okay?"

Tsunade's honey colored orbs stared at the boy, no, _man_ , in front of her. His usual cold and blank onyx eyes were full of emotions: curiosity, hope, sadness, and worry. It wasn't his usual self, but she clearly understood. This was Sakura they were talking about. She was the only person who could change the usual stoic Uchiha siblings and make them bow at her feet.

Tsunade stared into his eyes intently, her face serious. "She's poisoned, Sasuke."

His eyes widened. What?

"Poisoned?"

Hatred and anger quickly filled his eyes. Who _dared_ hurt his Sakura? He clenched his fists. No one, he said, _no one_ could hurt her. He gritted his teeth. His chakra flared, showing quite an amount of his destructive power. Whoever it was, he'd find out. He'd pay them back.

 _Ten times the pain_.

The Sannin's eyes were hard. She noticed his chakra flare. He wasn't the only one bothered. She was worried sick, too. Sakura used to be her apprentice and she was like a daughter to her. Now that she had seen her back alive, she had to see her in such condition. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and worry.

"Her pulse is really weak due to her low blood pressure. It was very low that it affected her heart and oxygen circulation. She must have consumed something to make her anemia worse."

Anemia, right. The Sakura he used to know was healthy and strong, and violent. But now, she was like the complete opposite. She seemed fragile and her health condition wasn't that good. She seemed so frail that he was afraid he'd break her. However, it didn't change how her mind worked. She was still as clever as ever and she was strong minded.

And he still loved her, all of her.

"I extracted some of the poison that hasn't been embedded too deep inside her body and analyzed it. The poison is surprisingly very time-effective." She paused. "Sasuke, do you have any idea who did this to her?"

He caught on what she was trying to say.

 _Someone tried to kill her. And fast._

He turned his gaze onto the hospital floors. "I may have a few suspicions."

If Tsunade realized something serious going on, she didn't say it out loud. She kept her calm façade and stared at him. She sighed, and said, "Tell me if you need my help."

Sasuke was surprised that the older woman didn't ask him for details. When he saw the look in her eyes, he knew that she understood. She'd let him deal with this. She completely understood his position and feelings regarding the pink-haired girl. Sasuke nodded at her. Despite her violent attitude and personality, she was still one of the wisest people he knew.

Tsunade nodded back and turned around, her back facing him as she said, "I did what I can. Sakura's alright now, but I'll check on her again later. Go see her." With that, the blonde woman left him to dwell with his thoughts.

He stared at her back. She'd done her role to this play. Now, it was his turn. First, he needed proof to prove his assumptions. For this, he knew, he couldn't get it done alone. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he needed—

"Sasuke."

— _him._

Said person opened his eyes. His timing was always perfect. He wasn't surprised. He noticed his chakra earlier.

He glanced at his side, seeing both his rival and his older brother in one person. He scanned Itachi's outfit. From the looks of it, Itachi must have been from the office, too. He was wearing a grey shirt and black trousers, his shoes shining black. He must've heard that Sakura was here, seeing as this hospital belonged to the Uchiha.

Itachi's expression was blank when he said, "How is Sakura?"

The younger Uchiha nodded. He knew that deep down, Itachi was also worried. "Yeah."

"Where is she?"

His eyes gestured the room behind him. "Inside." Itachi nodded.

They both walked towards the room in complete silence. Sasuke opened the door and led them both in. They stood on each side of Sakura's bed, staring at her unconscious form. Her face was pale, but it looked better than earlier. She looked a little bit too thin, though.

"What happened to her?" Itachi held her wrist and felt her pulse. He muttered, "Her pulse is still weak. Did Tsunade treat her already?"

Sasuke nodded. "She's poisoned. Tsunade did her best, but it seems some of the poison already leaked into her blood."

Itachi's eyes turned red as he scanned her body. He said, "I can see her chakra being disrupted by a certain flow inside her blood. This is no ordinary poison."

"You're right. Tsunade also said that it's time-effective."

Itachi glanced at his younger brother. "That wasn't all. This poison is chakra-consuming. Whoever created this is not just a regular person."

They stared at each other, their thoughts clicking as one. They understood the situation. They had to find out who did this to her and stopped them immediately. If not, Sakura could really die. The poison was lethal, seeing as Tsunade couldn't extract all of them. It was playing tricks with her body, and they both didn't like the thought of it.

* * *

Both of the Uchiha siblings moved into the office to discuss the matter regarding Sakura. They wanted to stay there and accompany her, but Tsunade had come in at that time and said she'd watch over her. They couldn't refuse. This was just as important.

They sat across each other, the office table between them. On the table was piles of paper, each of them held information that Itachi had asked someone to investigate on. Of course, that someone was Nara Shikamaru. The Uchihas wouldn't trust on anyone but him, for the Naras were loyal and efficient in their work.

Sasuke grabbed on one file and read it. He said it out loud, "The Everlasting Hospital."

Itachi nodded and said, "The hospital where Haruno Kou is currently being treated in, and also the former matriarch, Haruno Hana. Sakura's deceased mother."

"Both of them are treated by the same doctor: Yakushi Kabuto. He's nowhere near famous throughout the medical field, but that makes it efficient for both him and Haruka."

It didn't take long for someone to figure this out. That doctor was also the same one that treated Sakura the other day. His picture on the file confirmed it thoroughly. He was gray-haired, his hair tied into a low ponytail behind his back and he was wearing round glasses. His eyes showed his weakness: they lacked confidence.

How dare this person hurt Sakura?

"Sakura must be drinking the medicine he gave her the other day." He nodded.

"I never would've thought that she wanted to get rid of Sakura that quickly."

Sasuke stared at the picture of the current Head of the Haruno Company. She was beautiful for her someone of her age, but that didn't change her rotten personality. "Haruno Haruka. She may be clever, but she really digs her own grave."

Both of them smirked.

It wasn't that hard to figure out her devious plan. She was, after all, who had sent the doctor to Sakura's house the other day. The Uchihas had insisted that she was brought to their hospital quickly, but Haruka declined the offer. She'd said that Sakura was always treated by their personal doctor, so they shouldn't worry.

So that's what she meant by 'don't worry.'

Itachi handed a file towards Sasuke. Sasuke analyzed it, scanning the contents quietly. Itachi was piling up the other files as he said, "That will be the medical records of Haruno Hana. Her condition used to be stable until she was admitted into that hospital."

Sasuke blinked when he read the medical records. "She suffered cold?"

Haruno Kou was also suffering from a cold at the moment.

Itachi glanced at him and Sasuke met his eyes. Haruka was a stupid fool. Did she really expect the same exact thing to happen twice? First, the mother. Next was the father. They wouldn't let this happen for Sakura's sake. She was already suffering enough. Though this wicked witch seemed to think it wasn't yet enough.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone echoing throughout the room. Sasuke realized that it was his phone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, reading the caller ID before sliding it to answer the call. It was Tsunade.

"Hello?"

" _Sasuke. Sakura's awake."_

Itachi's eyes flickered. Sasuke knew he'd also heard the good news. After all, they all had attentive hearings. He was glad that Sakura's finally awake. He was afraid that she couldn't come into. He focused his attention back to the phone and said,

"How is she?"

" _Her blood pressure is rising, but only 20/10 each. She's still weak. But, her body seems to be recovering at a fast rate."_ There was a pause. _"She's asking for you."_

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the information. What? Sakura did? He couldn't believe his ears. Of all people, him? It sounded too impossible for him to believe.

"Sakura is?"

" _Yes. She doesn't know a thing and it seems you're the one she can trust. Sasuke, it's about time you tell her already."_

Sasuke stared at his feet. Was it really going to be that soon? Would Sakura handle all of this information by herself? He'd thought about handling this matter regarding her stepmother themselves, but wouldn't it be a bit unfair on her side? Sakura deserved to know what had happened towards her mother, and now, his father.

She needed to know the truth.

He sighed, closing his eyes. This was going to be more complicated than he'd thought. He said, "I get it. Tell her to wait for me."

Tsunade seemed to be pleased by his answer. _"Okay, brat. Don't mess things up."_

Sasuke put his phone away from his ear and turned to face Itachi. He said, "Sakura's awake."

They both knew Sakura was about to learn something she wished she didn't get to hear about. Even though her condition was still weak, they needed to tell her. There was little time left if they wanted to save her along with her father. They needed to move into action soon.

Itachi closed his eyes and stood up from his seat, Sasuke following his actions. They nodded at each other.

"Let's go."

 _Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,_

 _._

 _._

 _Ah, somehow, please tell me;_

 _._

 _Why is it that people hurt each other_

 _._

 _._

 _and fight?_

When she woke up, she felt a binding flash of light covering her vision. She had to blink a few times to adjust the light. She scanned the room she was in. She was in a hospital? What had happened? When she tried to sit on the bed, her head was spinning. She fell on her back again.

She remembered then why she was here. It must've been the headache. She had fainted, hadn't she? She stared at the white ceiling of the room. The question was, who had brought her here? Whoever it was, she was thankful. She didn't know what she'd do otherwise.

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned her head to the voice. There stood a blonde woman. She was beautiful, she thought. She looked young and there was fresh vibes coming off of her. She must be the doctor, seeing as she was wearing the white coat. Her honey-colored orbs stared at her warmly. She said,

"How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes heavily, then opened them again. She felt drowsy. "I feel sleepy."

The older woman laughed. "Well, I assume you're alright. Do you feel any pain?" She shook her head no.

"That's good." The blonde woman checked her pulse and heartbeat. "You're stabilizing. You're going to be alright."

"…What's wrong with me?"

"You have a serious anemia, Sakura. To make it worse, you consumed the wrong medication."

Confusion filled her voice. "Wrong…? I drank the medicine that the doctor gave me."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, stop drinking that medicine. It's poisonous."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

How could it be? The medicine was personally given by the doctor that had been treating her family for years. Why would he put poison inside her medicine?

"Sasuke will explain later. Right now, you need to rest a little bit more."

Sakura quickly asked her before she turned to leave, "…Where am I?"

"The Uchiha Hospitals." Her eyes turned wide. The Uchiha? Did that mean the one who brought her here was—

"Sasuke brought you here. He was worried sick when he did." She smiled. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

Sakura only stared at the older woman, having nothing to say as she processed the information she just gave her. How did Sasuke know she was in trouble? She was alone inside her house. Her eyes widened. She remembered Sasuke putting something inside her body as a tracker or some sort; or 'chakra' as he called it. Maybe that brought him to know she was in trouble.

A voice suddenly came out from the direction of the door.

"Sakura."

Her eyes were wide as she turned her head towards the voice. She didn't realize someone had entered the room. Tsunade turned around and greeted the guests.

"Itachi, Sasuke." She nodded.

Both Uchihas nodded at the respected woman in front of them. Tsunade turned her head towards Sakura and smiled at her one last time before leaving and said, "That's my cue. I'll leave Sakura to you guys. Take care, kids."

The door closed behind the blonde woman as she took her leave. Sakura turned her head towards both Uchiha siblings. She pushed her hands on the hospital bed in order to sit up, but her arms felt numb when she did so. Both Uchiha realized this, and quickly pushed her down onto the bed gently.

Itachi was the first one to break the silence between them as he said, "Lay down. You still need to rest." She nodded and complied with his neither demand nor request.

Sasuke pushed the cover onto her form, protecting her from the cold air. He leaned in slightly and asked her, concern in his eyes, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for bringing me here."

She seemed to be so open and relaxed in front of his younger brother, Itachi thought. It must've been because of yesterday's events. Yes, he was the one who had been watching over their conversations behind the shadows at that grass field. His stare was blank as he stared at both his younger brother and his most precious person. He felt jealousy creeping inside his chest.

Sasuke nodded at her as a 'you're welcome'. Her eyes blinked as she realized something. Opening her mouth, she said, "It's rare to see you both together."

If anything, the Uchiha siblings didn't realize it either. They put down their defense towards each other because of the mutual problem regarding her. They unconsciously had been a great team, for they would be if they worked together. Itachi and Sasuke stared at her. She surprisingly realized the tiniest details.

Itachi said, "Sakura, there's something that you need to know."

She blinked again, turning her head towards his direction. "What is it, Itachi-san?"

Sasuke sighed. The sooner, the better. They both took a seat on a chair on each side of the bed. Her head turned towards him as he started, "It's about the one who poisoned you."

Fear flashed in her eyes for a second, but then her eyes turned blank again. She stared at his eyes as she said, "Tsunade-sama mentioned that earlier. Who would do such a thing…?"

Sasuke's voice didn't falter as he said clearly, "Your mother."

Her eyes widened. Itachi explained, "She ordered the doctor to poison you through the medicine he gave you. I take it you already consumed them?"

She processed his words inside her mind. She couldn't believe it. The person she hated the most in the world did this to her. Why would she? She already had _everything_. Did she think of her as an obstacle she must get rid of? She took time to answer the question he gave her as she was still in shock.

"I took some pills yesterday and this morning. But, why so sudden…? She…"

Both of the Uchiha siblings met each other's gaze. Tsunade was right. It was time-effective, seeing as the amount of the poison she took wasn't considered large. Sasuke was the one who answered her this time,

"We've been watching over her movements for awhile now. Itachi and I knew this would happen, but not after she's done with your father. This is unexpectedly fast."

Her reply was quick. "She's poisoning my father?" And they knew about this?

He nodded. "And it seems your mother, Haruno Hana, also."

Her eyes widened. She clenched her fists on the bed sheets. What was this? Was this all true? She couldn't believe it. She… She already took her mother from her. Now, was she going to lose her father, too? Why did she do all this? Why to her family?

Itachi spoke. "Sakura, do you really not know any of this?"

She lowered her gaze. Both Itachi and Sasuke knew that she was hiding something. She couldn't possibly be all dark about this. She must've at least known _something_. Her eyes showed her hesitation.

"You can trust us, Sakura."

"We're going to help you."

She lifted her head, surprised. The feeling she got from the other days with them turned back to her in an instant. She had trusted them in the first place, why wouldn't she do it again? Well, this was an entirely different matter. She had opened up to both of them about herself a little bit, but this was her whole life. She'd have to show her weakness to them.

Her emerald orbs flashed with something they didn't recognize as she said, "How can I trust you? How are you going to help me? Nothing can stop _her_."

Sasuke put his hand on hers. "Didn't I say we're going to stop her together?"

Itachi leaned into her ear and said, "We're going to save your father. However, we need you to trust us in order to do this."

Her eyes widened. Were they really going to help her fight that woman? She furrowed her eyebrows. She spoke in a low voice, "Okay."

She put her hands together and clasped them. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Her eyes were bright with emotions as she recalled her memories, "My father… has been eaten. By _her_."

 _When she got home from school, she rushed towards her father's office. She got a perfect score on her test and she wanted him to be the first one to know. After all, Daddy would be proud if he'd heard that his daughter got a perfect score. He was always the perfectionist. She giggled happily._

 _A smile was on her face as she ran. She gripped her books between her arms. When she stopped in front of the door of her father's office, she pushed on them slightly and was surprised when the door was open. She peeked a little bit to see if her father was inside._

" _Dear…"_

 _Her eyes widened at the sight._

"… _There's nothing to worry about. I'll be here, when my sister can't right now."_

 _Haruno Haruka said with her sweet smile as she whispered on his hear. She leaned her body close towards her father, her hands on his shoulder. Her father seemed to be down for some unknown reasons, his face was turned downwards._

 _She clenched her hands on the books she was holding, her mouth opened. She glared at the woman. What was she doing with her father? To make it worse, Mother wasn't here. She was admitted to the hospital yesterday because of her cold. Her eyes were filled with newly found hatred as she stared at her aunt, Haruno Haruka._

' _Get away from Daddy.'_

 _She wanted to say that, but she couldn't. Her whole body froze at the sight. Fear, anger, jealousy, and hatred filled her entire being. She shut her eyes tight._

' _And close that twisted lips of yours!'_

Itachi and Sasuke could only stare at her. She was still a child when it happened. It must've broken her heart, seeing both her parents in a different situation at once. Her mother was sick, and her father was _eaten_ by a witch. Considering that she was still a child, there was this child instinct that she couldn't do anything even if she tried.

Sakura's eyes were filled with sadness and pain as she continued, "Mother didn't know about it back then. I couldn't bring myself to tell her."

 _She cried in front of her mother. Her hands gripped the hospital bed's sheets where her mother was currently resting on. Her gaze was lowered as tears kept on falling. She was still wearing her school's uniform. Her mother was surprised when she had rushed into the room, crying her eyes out. She wasn't the type to cry._

" _Now dear, why are you suddenly crying?"_

 _Her mother's fingers touched her cheek as they held the tears from falling. Sakura lifted her gaze to meet her mother's._

" _Mommy, do you love daddy?"_

 _Her mother's eyes widened slightly, but then softened. She smiled at her daughter._

" _Why are you asking, now? Of course I do."_

 _She cried harder when she heard mother's words._

" _After all, he gave me you, Sakura."_

Sakura's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she remembered the old times. She hoped her mother wouldn't die just like that. However, she was too late. She was already gone. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. The memory was fresh inside her mind, for she wouldn't forget it until the day she died.

The memory broke her precious glass called 'happiness'.

Itachi's eyes flashed red. "Haruno Haruka is your aunt." Sakura nodded. Her gaze was still lowered so she didn't notice his now blood-red orbs.

"She's my mother's younger sister."

Sasuke wasn't better. His eyes were flickering to red, then orbs, then red again. He was struggling to keep his control. How dare that wicked witch ruined Sakura's life? She was going to _pay_. She had no right in the first place. She was a no one.

 _How does it feel… Your aunt becoming your own mother?_

Sasuke stood up from his seat. Sakura turned her head to face him, surprised.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?"

She blinked, her eyes wide. Itachi understood Sasuke's intentions immediately. He spoke.

"Now that you've found out she was the one who killed your mother. Soon, your father."

"What are you going to do?"

Her eyes glared at the wall. She clenched her fists. She thought she couldn't do anything when her mother was sick and dying, and when her father was being eaten. But now, she knew she could.

For she already knew who's behind all this disaster.

"I didn't know she was the one who poisoned my mother and killed her. She took everything away from me. I thought I deserved it." She paused. "But now, I won't let her take my father."

She lifted her head and showed her brilliant emerald orbs, shining and full of life.

"I'm going to take her down."

* * *

She learned all about Haruno Haruka and the personal doctor of their family, Yakushi Kabuto. He was behind all this, too. Together, they worked together getting rid of anyone who got in her way. He was like her slave. Why would he kill people easily like that? Wasn't he supposed to save lives?

She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Her aunt had been planning this for years. She'd planned for her mother's death in order to become her father's wife, and that would accomplish her goal being the second-in-charge of the Haruno Company. However, she wasn't satisfied. She wanted to be the first one in charge.

She was going to get rid of her father.

She scanned the papers on top of her thighs. She was sitting on the hospital bed, Sasuke and Itachi accompanying her. They gave her the information she missed out all of this time. When she read her mother's medical records, she was surprised.

"This is mother's… It's so detailed." She lifted her head to both of them. "Where did you find this?"

Itachi answered her, "We have our sources."

Sakura didn't ask anything else regarding where they'd found these information. She was already thankful enough they were there for her. She wasn't some ungrateful brat who didn't know how to be polite at times like this.

Sasuke scanned through the documents as he said, "To take her down, it's basically the same as taking the whole company down."

Sakura was the first one to react. "Isn't there a way to return the company the way it was?" The company was her father's treasure, she knew. He'd been working very hard to protect it. She wasn't going to let anyone break it apart.

Itachi nodded. "There is a way."

Both Itachi and Sasuke stared at her, waiting for her to figure this all out. She blinked. What were they thinking…?

"You're the one who's going to take her down, Sakura."

She was surprised. "Me?"

Sasuke stared into her emerald orbs as he said, "If we take over the company for you, the whole world will see it as some excuse for the Uchiha to rule over the others. The truth regarding Haruka will never be exposed."

Sakura caught their thinking. "I have to take her down from the inside." And tore her apart into pieces.

Itachi nodded. "It's a little bit tricky, but it's the best way."

Sasuke put the papers down and said, "If only we can collect the people that's also against her. There must be someone out there that also hates her on how she rules over the company selfishly."

She lowered her gaze and thought for a moment. An idea came to her mind as she said, "There is."

Both Uchihas turned to look at her. Her emerald orbs were clear.

"Fujisaka Ryou."

* * *

Two days later, she was already sound and healthy. She was still taking multivitamins that Tsunade gave her and keeping her body from harmful activities, but she was finally permitted to leave the hospital. Her steps were confident as she stepped out of the hospital doors.

The Uchiha siblings took her back to her house for her to get ready after that. Yes, they were going to move into the plan without any moment of hesitation. It was time the company fell back to her rightful hands, for she was the heir. It was time that Haruno Haruka's devious plans were revealed publicly.

She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that almost reached her knees. The outfit was elegant and formal at the same time; it was perfect. Her heels were also pitch black as it matched her dress. Her hair was pulled back to a half ponytail. She was wearing light make-up; an eyeliner and mascara, along with puce colored lipstick.

She was now sitting inside Itachi's car. She had told him that Wei could drive her, but Itachi insisted. Itachi was driving as she sat on the passenger seat. Sasuke had returned to the company to take over Itachi's role temporarily.

She was feeling nervous. What would she do if it didn't go the way she wanted it to be? She couldn't think straight. Itachi seemed to realize her anxiety as he put his left hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel on top of her hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"You'll do fine. I know you will."

She took a deep breath and nodded. He nodded back at her and lifted his hand from hers. He made a turn on the wheel and pushed the brake when they reached their destination. The Fujisaka Company.

He turned to face her. His onyx orbs looked confident, something he wanted to pass onto her right now. He leaned in closer to her face as he spoke, "Good luck, Sakura."

She blinked at their close proximity. She moved back a little to give them space. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Itachi."

She couldn't express her gratitude towards Itachi and Sasuke with words. They'd helped her go this far. There weren't many people she could trust in the first place, after all. She was lucky to have them by their side.

She didn't have the time to react when his look turned serious and pulled her shoulders to him. Her hands fell onto his chest by reflex as he held her close. His breath was on her cheek as her face turned red. What was he doing?

He kissed her cheek.

When he pulled away, he smiled lightly at her. "I'll take that as your thank you."

She was still flustered as she stared into his face. She didn't believe that he'd just kiss her. It was only on the cheek, but still. She could still feel his lips on her cheek. She touched it with her fingers unconsciously. He chuckled.

"Now go."

She quickly nodded and gathered her files and bag on her hands. She got out of the car, her heels clicking with the floor when she did. She stared at the building in front of her. This was her first step towards the plan they've sorted out together.

Her steps were confident as she walked inside. She was quickly greeted and was directed personally towards Fujisaka-san's office. She had made an appointment, after all. Fujisaka-san had declined her request for a talk, but she insisted she'd come anyway.

When she reached his office, she saw him standing there, staring at the glass window of his office. She stepped inside and walked closer towards his direction. "Good morning, Fujisaka-san." He noticed her presence, but he didn't turn to face her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk so badly? Haruno Sakura."

She stared at his form. He turned around and glared at her.

"I've heard about you. You've been living the high life all this time. What brought you to be interested in these matters?"

She took one more step forward. His words didn't convince her to back down. Her will was stronger now.

"I need your help. I'm going to take Haruno Haruka down."

He seemed to be unexpected to hear those words coming out of her mouth. But he said, "How are you going to do that? There's nothing that you can do."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She also used to think likewise, but she was determined to save her company from _her_ hands. She said in a pleading manner, "Please, Fujisaka-san. I have a plan. I just need your helping hand. If you help me, I'll return the company to the way it was."

He was silent, though his eyes showed his consideration towards her words. He closed his eyes. Sakura stared at him hopefully, her eyes pleading and glimmering with hope she'd never believed in before.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Her eyes brightened at the question. She smiled cheerfully, "I did it. Fujisaka-san has agreed to lend me his help."

She met with Itachi again after the appointment with Fujisaka-san. While she was negotiating with the Head of Fujisaka, Itachi visited the publishing company. It was the Yamanaka Company. They'd agreed that Haruka's plans would be revealed through the daily newspaper, seeing as that was the easiest and the fastest way to spread the word.

"What about you, Itachi-san?"

He smiled as well. "Yamanaka Inoichi, the Head of the company is a close friend of my father's. He agreed to help."

Her heart felt light after hearing the good news. Everything was going exactly as planned. She couldn't believe it. Though, she could never have done it by herself. She'd never doubt herself again. She promised her mother she'd change, so she would.

She stared at the blue sky, the words in her heart was loud and clear.

' _Mother, everything's going as planned. I'm going to save Father.'_

Moreover, she couldn't wait to see the look on her stepmother's face when she found out.

* * *

That night, Sakura spent the entire evening with both of the Uchiha brothers. They were having dinner at an old classic restaurant. The atmosphere was calming and the food was delicious, she'd admit. She was currently eating her dessert as she cut the chocolate cake with her fork and put it in her mouth.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

She blinked at the question, the fork still in her mouth. She pulled it out and answered, "I'm fine."

She stared at them both and realized the concerned looks on their faces. She may not look like it, but she could handle this much. In fact, she'd been waiting for this day to come. She never put any effort to do anything, but now that she already did, she felt like a heavy burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She turned her gaze away from them and stared at her half-eaten cake. "Tomorrow's the day, huh?"

That reminded him. Itachi turned towards Sasuke. "How is it going at the company?"

Sasuke replied nonchalantly, "It's all been sorted out. I made the arrangements and signed the deal between our companies. Haruka wouldn't be able to avoid the strike this time."

They've gathered enough witness from neighbor companies for Haruka's rotten plans and personality through the evidence they provided. Haruno Hana's medical records, Yakushi Kabuto's fake medical treatments, and even the information regarding Everlasting Hospital itself. It was more than enough proof.

She clasped her hands together. They have also been working hard at the details, too. They did everything in their power to help her where she couldn't. She could never understand the company's policies and other stuffs like that if they didn't teach her in the first place. She moved forward because they were there.

Sakura lowered her gaze as she said, "Itachi-san, Sasuke-san. I couldn't express my gratitude well enough." She lifted her head and smiled sincerely at them. "Thank you."

Itachi stared at her smile. He never thought she'd smile like that again. She almost looked like being reborn all over again. At this rate, she'd be her normal self in no time. Even if he had to work together with his younger brother at this, he didn't feel any jealousy at all. He had no regrets. After all, Sakura could heal this way.

Sasuke's heart almost froze at the sight. She was always so beautiful. When she smiled, her emerald orbs seemed to shine a thousand times brighter than before. She was the light he'd hoped would never fade, even in the darkness of his world. For the first time in a century, he could stand in the presence of his older brother without causing a ruckus. He chuckled. Sakura's always a miracle worker.

"You're welcome, Sakura." Itachi suddenly took her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "And call me Itachi."

Sasuke also leaned into her ear and whispered in a low voice, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Her eyes turned wide as she realized the situation she was in. Her cheeks turned into a shade of pink as she didn't know what to do. Should she push them away? Would that be rude? After all, they were the ones who'd saved her from this hellhole. She hesitated.

"Um…"

What was happening, now?

It seemed she would have a lot of upcoming problems in the near future.

* * *

The next morning, she was already wide awake without even the help of her alarm. She decided that she should visit her family's house. It was where she really belonged, before her stepmother ruined that place after her arrival. She got ready in half an hour, dressed in casual clothes.

She was wearing a maroon long-sleeved blouse and a short black skirt. She was wearing her leather boots to complete the outfit and a casual cream handbag. Her hair was let loose today as pink hair fluttered softly behind her back when she walked. Today was going to be the perfect day.

She stepped out of her car. Wei had driven her here. Itachi and Sasuke had asked if she wanted their assistance, but she declined. She could handle her stepmother herself. They'd done so much already that she didn't want to trouble them more than she already had.

Before closing the car door, she turned and said to Wei, "I'm not going in for too long." He nodded and replied quickly, "Then I'll wait for you here, Sakura-sama." She nodded. Closing the door, she walked towards the stairs of her house. It's been quite a long time since she'd been here.

Her image of this house was ruined by the painful memories she experienced that time. She ran away from her house, thinking that it would make her father come back to her and gave his attention to her even the slightest bit. But he didn't. He already had his hands full of _her_ that he wouldn't even take a second glance on her.

But today, she was going to change all that.

The huge-double doors were opened for her the moment the servants realized her arrival. She stepped in without another glance, her gaze straight. She walked through the living room and through the halls. She still remembered the place like on the back of her hand.

When she reached the door that led to her father's office, the servants opened the door and she stepped in. She caught sight of Haruno Haruka sitting on her favorite chair, sipping her tea as she stared at the glass window that led to the garden view behind the house.

She glanced at her stepdaughter when she heard the doors opened and turned to face her. Her eyebrows were furrowed. She didn't stand up to greet her as she usually did. Sakura's gaze was blank. It seemed she already received the good news.

She still put on her fake smile, though. "Sakura-chan. What brings you here this early?"

She didn't waste another second to pull the newspaper from her bag and put in on the table between them. The cover was huge words colored in red as it said, _'A wicked witch behind the Haruno Company? Fake medical records by The Everlasting Hospital.'_

Haruka's eyes widened slightly before she kept her calm look and said,

"Ah, that horrible lies. Who would believe such a thing?" She stared at her stepdaughter expectantly, "Don't you feel offended, Sakura-chan? After all, this hospital is the one where they treated their parents."

Sakura kept staring at her, her gaze hard. "No." She pulled the agreement paper that she signed herself on behalf of her own witness regarding this matter. "I'm the one who put it there."

Haruka's eyes turned into a glare. "What?"

Sakura smiled at her for the first time. "You heard me. I'm the one who exposed your dark secrets."

Haruka's expression was agape as she stared at Sakura, a disbelieving look on her face. Sakura smiled further at this. She'd never thought she would get the chance to see her in such expression. She folded the paper she was currently holding and put them back inside her back.

She turned on her heels to leave, but not before she said, "This time, I'm taking everything back."

She froze when she heard Haruka laugh behind her. She turned her head to the side and glanced at her, her eyes indifferent as she took sight of Haruka's evil smirk.

Haruka said in a proud manner, her hands folded in front of her chest, "Take everything _back_? It was never yours to begin with."

Sakura turned around to face her seriously. Haruka wasn't afraid by the scary look her stepdaughter was giving her the slightest bit. She laughed even harder.

"You see, Sakura-chan, your father has always loved _me_. He loves me more than you." She smirked as she continued with her sharp tongue. "And more than _your mother_."

That's it.

Sakura took one step forward and glared at the older woman with all of her hatred filling her emerald eyes and said, "You think I care?"

Haruka knew better, though. "Of course you do. You don't really think that I'm oblivious to your childish stunts you pulled just to get your father's attention?" Sakura clenched her fists tightly.

She turned around again to signal her leave. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Itachi and Sasuke had warned her about this. She shouldn't let her words triggered her emotions.

She said in a cold voice, "It doesn't matter. You already lost."

Haruka couldn't find the words to retort back as Sakura left her alone in that cold room.

* * *

It went and passed as a blur to her. Time seemed to be moving so fast as it happened. The news about Haruno Haruka's wicked acts was all over TV and daily papers. The news also traveled from mouth to mouth, and the companies rejected her cooperation ever since. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

She'd defeated her.

Haruno Haruka was sent into prison immediately, along with Yakushi Kabuto, the doctor that had been working at the Everlasting Hospital. The doctor tried to commit suicide and kill Haruka along with himself, but Haruka fought back. They were found bleeding profusely at Kabuto's office. They were treated before sent to the police.

Her father was moved to the Uchiha Hospitals. Tsunade had personally treated her father and she was glad that her father fell into good hands. She was told that her father could leave the hospital soon, seeing as his sickness wasn't fatal. Tsunade already found the antidote for the poison Kabuto invented and she assured her that her father was going to be alright.

The company wanted Sakura back, seeing as she was the rightful heir and Haruno Kou was still unavailable at the moment. They needed someone to run the company, after all. Itachi and Sasuke taught her everything she needed to know the past month. Her father's friends were also kind and friendly; they didn't complain when she made mistakes. They even supported her.

Now, she was standing at grass field where she used to visit when she felt lonely. She was wearing a violet summer dress, her hair blew softly as the wind passed by. And for once in a while, she wore sneakers. She smiled as the wind touched her face. She'd never felt so free before.

"Sakura."

She turned around at the voice, holding strands of pink hair in one hand so it wouldn't cover her face. She smiled, "Sasuke."

Sasuke walked closer as he was mesmerized by her look. He knew she'd be here. He had the feeling she would go here after all this had ended. This place was special to her, to them. He wouldn't forget how she'd opened up to him that day, and how he'd kissed her for the first time.

Sasuke stood beside her, enjoying the view and the warm weather. It was nice out today, just like the other day they'd spent together here. He smiled seeing her happy expression. She looked like a different person. Her skin was glowing more than usual and she seemed to be giving off positive vibes.

"You seem happy."

Sakura nodded at him, still smiling. "Yeah. It's all thanks to you and Itachi."

"How's your father?"

She hummed happily in answer. "I visited him yesterday. He was still unconscious, but when I told him I'm going to learn the ropes of the company, he moved his hand. I think he's happy."

Light filled his eyes. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to see her like this. When she's happy, so would he. He took a step forward and said,

"Sakura, give me your hand."

She turned her head, confusion filling her eyes. She said nothing as she lifted her hand towards him hesitantly. He took it, caressing her hand gently as he stared at her intently.

"Let me court you."

Her eyes widened. When he said that, she was reminded of Itachi. She had totally forgotten of her engagement with Itachi. There were a lot of things going on lately that she had forgotten about it. She cursed herself mentally. Her eyes showed her hesitation as she thought about how she'd answer him.

"Sasuke, I—"

He cut her off, knowing what she'd say. "I know. What I'm asking is that you _let_ me court you. That's all." He smiled at her warmly. "I'll take you back from Itachi."

She couldn't deny the warmth in her chest when she'd heard him say those words. However, his eyes showed his rivalry towards his older brother when he said that. The thought of the two brothers returning to their usual cold self with each other didn't go well in her mind. She wanted them to get along well.

She smiled, but worry filled her eyes. "Sasuke…" She was at loss with words.

He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. Just say yes."

She didn't know how to answer _that_. When she didn't answer, he gave her hand a tug and pulled her closer to him. He instantly locked her lips with his, his hands holding her waist and the side of her head in order to keep her from moving. Her eyes turned wide. She almost moaned when he pushed harder on her mouth, giving enough pressure on her lips.

He pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear, "Say yes."

She put her hands on his chest unconsciously to hold herself. "S-Sasuke—"

"Say yes."

His eyes bored into hers, hypnotizing emerald orbs with onyx. Her mind swayed as he said it again, "Say yes, Sakura."

She gave in. "…Yes."

He smirked, then pulled away. His hands were still on her waist as he kept her close. She still had a dazed look on her face from earlier. She had trouble processing what had happened.

He touched her forehead with his and stared longingly at her. She stared back, her look innocent.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this."

That reminded her of something. "Sasuke, about that… Are you really an immortal?"

He smirked. So she remembered.

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **Chapter Bonus**_

She didn't know if she'd been dreaming or not. Her body felt light and the light just didn't adjust in her eyes. She was sitting on a chair, it seems. She scanned her surroundings. She was in a living room…?

"Sakura."

She turned her head towards the voice behind her. She was surprised when Itachi was there, his face inches away from hers. She moved her head back to keep her distance as her face turned pink.

"Itachi-san."

He didn't seem to realize her flustered look as he said, "I told you to call me Itachi."

He pushed his hands on the chair as he leaned onto her form from behind. She felt like being encaged from behind and the feeling made her shiver slightly. She thought for an answer, but nothing came out of her mouth. He kept staring at her intently that she was speechless.

"Stop flirting with her, Itachi."

They both turned towards the intruder. Sasuke stood close by, his look annoyed. He didn't like the jealousy that was creeping towards his chest. He stepped towards them closer and took Sakura's hand in his. "Sakura's mine."

Itachi kept his calm composure. He turned his eyes back towards Sakura and caressed her hair with his fingers. "But, Sakura chose me. Right, Sakura?"

Sasuke pulled her hand close to his mouth and said, "That can't be true. You'll choose me, right Sakura?"

She felt a headache coming. Where did all these questions coming from? She'd never wanted this to happen. It was making her head dizzy just to think about it.

"U-Um… I don't—"

Itachi whispered in her ear, "Sakura, who do you love more?"

Sasuke put her hand on the side of his face, caressing it softly. "Choose, Sakura. Is it me, or Itachi?"

Confusion filled her eyes. Choose? She had no idea how to do that in the first place. She didn't know who she'd choose, she never thought about it before. Couldn't this be solved by another way?

She closed her eyes tight.

' _Help me.'_

Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she felt hesitant.

' _Who should I choose?'_

* * *

 _The summer sun is clouded_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And the wind fluttered._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I shall sing**_

 _._

 _._

 _The proof that life once existed_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _For those who do not have a name._

* * *

A/N: How is chapter 5? I hope you guys enjoy it! Hehe. I almost dozed off as I wrote the chapter bonus. Well, as always, first things first: the credits for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Here you go!

 **Credits**

 _ **MoonTsukubame**_ and– the part where Sakura was weakened because of the effect of the poison. She was calling towards Sasuke for help inside her heart. They're connected. Find out in the next chapter!

 _ **Guest (Guest)**_ , _**Katelyn (Guest)**_ , and _ **LupusLupei (Guest)**_ – the part where Sasuke brought Sakura to the Uchiha Hospitals. A guy looks way more charming when he's worried over someone he cared about, am I right?

and _ **KholeNinja**_ – the part where Itachi and Sasuke combined forces to help Sakura's family matter. They instantly forgot each other's selfish desires to take Sakura's heart and lowered their ego for once, just for her sake. This is how true love should be.

 _ **Flower (Guest)**_ and _ **Playmate11**_ – the part where Sakura confronted her stepmother herself. It was also as a goodbye part on her side. It took her great courage to confront the person she'd feared and hated throughout her life.

 _ **X(Guest)**_ and _ **Ayuzawa Yume**_ – the song lyrics at the top, middle, and the end of the story. They're from the song _Euterpe_ by Egoist. Check out the song, you guys! They're from the anime Guilty Crown. It has pretty deep lyrics.

 _ **MTCherie**_ and _ **MoonBunny320**_ – the chapter bonus! I thought I'd put in a little more effort on this chapter. Hope you guys like it. The rivalry between the two Uchiha brothers are getting more intense, huh?

I didn't give anyone the kissing parts on the credits, seeing as it seemed unfair to those who didn't get it, I guess. And yeah, I thought this over. Haha. And yes, I gave the credits for those who had reviewed in the last chapter, but reviewed again at my newest chapter. That's all!

Thank you so much for those who had reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Your kind words and support really makes me happy!

And a huge thanks to _Michlynx_ for beta-ing this fic! You're a lifesaver, like always (:

* * *

 **Important Author Note**

This story will be on hiatus for half a year or so, because starting from July 27th, I'm entering the third year of high school. I'm going to take final exams and become the first, so wish me luck, dattebayo! This year is very important to me, and I want to make it count. I won't be writing any fic until the end of December or perhaps March, I don't know (the government in my country hasn't decided the precise date for the national exam yet.)  
So, please give me your kind support and review for this story that I wrote with hardships. I might continue this story, or not, depends on how the incoming reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm counting on you. Thank you so much, you guys! I'll miss you guys for sure.

Please check out my other stories such as an Uta no Prince-sama oneshot fic called _What is Love?_ starring Mikaze Ai, the mysterious person along with an OC and an ItaSaku fic called _Lost Things._ I'll try to update _Lost Things_ before I enter school, too. Let's just hope my body can hold the drowsiness of the medicine gave me.

* * *

 **Upcoming Chapters**

Now that Sakura's problems have been solved, Itachi and Sasuke are finally going to make their moves on Sakura!

How exactly is Sasuke's going to take Sakura back from Itachi?

Will Itachi just give in, like that? What about his engagement with Sakura?

Their immortality will be explain in the next chapter, along with the Pink Thread of Fate.

The last five chapters of Light of Fireflies will be now full of romance stories!

* * *

This chapter would be my temporary good bye gift for all of you my lovely readers. Once again, thank you for reading Light of Fireflies! Please tell me what you think by clicking the review button below!

This is Light of Fireflies, Chapter 5.

Review please!

July 23, 2015  
cheraurel


End file.
